Where is Kion?
by Jane the fan
Summary: Kion mysteriously doesn't appear in LK2 : Simba's Pride. Many authors have had their say about what happened. We all know the obvious answer (huge time gap), but a new story on a new theory could be another option. "Where is Kion?" is that story.
1. Chapter 1 : Presentation

**Hello everyone! Happy belated 4th of July! This is my first fanfic, so please leave constructive criticism. Also, I will respond to reviews or PM people based on the amounts of responses. The only way to ensure this are appropriate reviews without vulgar language.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 1!**

* * *

The sun rises on Pride Rock as Simba and Nala wake up.

"Good morning!" the happy couple exclaims to each other and their kids, earning a groan from Kopa.

"So now you know how it feels," happily states Simba, who finally gets to see Kopa acting just like himself most days.

"Waaaaaah!" screams Kion, who somehow notices the fact that everyone woke up without him.

"Eah. Eah-eah." gurgles Kiara.

"Hurry up kids. Kion's presentation is today," Nala says.

"Gaa-gaaa," and "Oh yeah! Hooray!" are the sounds filling the once quiet den.

"We have to be ready in an hour. Hurry up!" exclaims Simba, which causes Nala to roll her eyes.

 _'Once a cub, always a cub. But I love him anyway.' sighs Nala._

* * *

All the animals gather at Pride Rock. Rafiki arrives and gives Simba a hug. Rafiki draws a mane with gourd juice and sprinkles it with sand, causing Kion to softly grunt. Rafiki carries Kion to the top of Pride Rock and presents him to the animals, who erupt in cheers.

Little does anyone know that the leader of the Lion Guard is being lifted before them.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? I know I made it short, but having short chapters makes the moments easy to savor. Besides, the next chapter is a long time from now, so I had to stop.**

 **Yes, the whole entire family is here. But I'll deal with Kopa in my own special way. Don't worry, I'll publish every week, so (hopefully) there will be no suspenseful waits.**

 **Please comment and favorite! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Roughhousing

**Hello everyone!**

 **Thanks so much for the huge amount of views from so many countries! It means so much, especially since this is my first fanfic! Anyway, Kion doesn't stay a baby forever, so here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

The sun rises on the vast Pridelands, but it's not the first one to awake from its slumber.

"Catch me if you can, Kion!"

"You'll see about that!"

"Mom and Dad said I'm coming too, so wait up!" says Kopa as he catches up to the mischievous infants.

"Why can't we go alone?" asks Kiara. "I'm a big girl!"

"You're 3 years old, and compared to Kopa, that's young!" states Kion.

"Being 5 and being old are two different things. Besides, Kion, you're only 2 ½." says Kopa.

"Let's go and play! Arguing isn't any fun." claims Kiara, who is the unofficial "Queen of Arguments" to Kopa and Kion.

The infants and cub play for the whole entire morning but come back to Pride Rock for lunch. *

"I'm so hungry!" growls Kion as he drags himself up the rock.

"That's because you were the one running and play-fighting the whole time!" says Kiara. "I'm just a little bit hungry."

Kopa snickers. "That's because you were the queen, who just sits on a throne all day. At least, that's what you were doing."

"Stop arguing, everyone. Angry cubs won't enjoy lunch." says Nala, who notices the fight that's beginning.

"We're only playing around with each other!" states Kopa.

"It doesn't seem right to be mean to your siblings." says Kiara.

"Yeah, and you always get in trouble for it." claims Kion, leading everyone to lunch.

* * *

After lunch is over, Kopa demands his siblings to play.

"C'mon! I have a great idea for us!" Kopa exclaims excitedly. Everyone else catches on to his enthusiasm, even Simba and Nala.

"Bye! Have a great time!" say their parents as the kids run off.

"Ok, here's why I'm so excited. I'm going to find a friend my age!" says Kopa.

"What?" exclaims Kiara.

"You don't like being around us?" sniffles Kion.

"No, it's just that someone my age would understand me better." Says Kopa, exasperated by their sorrow. "Bye."

As Kopa leaves, both Kiara and Kion look at him with looks of anger and rebellion.

"Fine!" screams Kiara.

"We'll show him who's _really_ going to be lonely!" says Kion.

Defiantly leaving Kopa alone, Kion and Kiara play all by themselves.

When Kopa returns, all the cubs embrace.

"We missed you!" says Kiara. "It was pretty lonely without you."

"Where did you go, and did you meet someone?" asks Kion.

"Well, I adventured in this barren land, and a 4-year-old cub came up to me. We played around, and it was really fun!"

"Who was it?" said Kion, bursting with curiosity.

"We didn't tell each other any information about ourselves, because our families might not like each other."

"Why is that?"

"Well, Kion, they may be the Outlanders."

"Dad and Mom said to never go there!" said a wide-eyed Kiara.

"I have to tell them!" said Kion preparing to go back to Pride Rock.

"Please, no! I don't want to ruin our friendship!" exclaims a sad Kopa.

"Fine. We'll keep it a secret." says Kiara.

"Anyway, race you to the den!"

The three cubs run home, to have a great dinner.

* * *

At dinner, Kopa is extra kind to Kiara and Kion, catching Simba and Nala's attention.

"Kopa, why are you being so kind to your siblings?" asks Nala curiously.

"Well, because I promised to be very nice to them to make up for all the mean things I've done to them."

"Ok, everyone needs to sleep now." demands Simba as the cubs yawn while walking into the den.

"Don't worry, Kopa will tell us the truth soon enough." says Nala.

"Good night, sweetheart." says Simba.

 _'I hope all my cubs have a good night._ ' thinks Nala.

* * *

 ***Something that could work as a song**

 **So, what did you think? I know, the chapter hides a lot and causes many questions. _Who did Kopa meet? Why is there so much family time? What's going to happen next, since everything is "fine"?_ Even though the story isn't _that_ suspenseful, I wanted there to be some unanswered questions. **

**Thank you for reading. Please review and favorite the story!**

 **Jane the fan**


	3. Chapter 3 : Seperation

**Hello readers! Thank you for the views and reviews that you have been posting! They will really help me make better chapters later!**

 **Since everything is going too well so far, Chapter 3 is the plot change you've been waiting for!**

* * *

It was a calm, quiet day in the Pridelands.

Too quiet.

"Kids, we have something to tell you." says Simba solemnly.

"Is it why Kopa can't play today?" asks Kiara.

"Is the news bad?" wonders Kion.

"Well, the news is both good and bad." says Nala.

"Kopa is leaving us for a long time." says Simba.

"Why?" asks Kion.

"Well, remember my friend Tojo?" says Simba

"Yeah, we've heard about him. Uncle Tojo lives south, right?" says Kiara, remembering Simba's stories.

"Well, Tojo's married, but can't have any cubs to rule his land after he dies. So, after consulting with the Great Kings, we decided that Kopa could rule that land." explains Nala.

"But why does Kopa have to leave now?" asks Kion sadly.

"Because Kopa has to get used to the way of life there. It's important to get used to a land and its inhabitants before you start ruling it." says Simba.

"That's not fair!" whines Kiara.

"We might never see our big brother again!" says Kion, tears rolling down his face.

"After Kopa is completely ready to become king of the land, he can visit us." states Nala.

"Besides, Kiara can now be queen, and you will have an important position in the Pridelands, Kion." says Simba, thinking positively.

"Yay!" say the infants. "But can we say goodbye to Kopa before he goes?"

"Of course! Hurry, since he leaves tomorrow at dawn." says Nala, nudging her kids.

As Kiara and Kion leave, Simba and Nala cry for the way Kopa's absence will affect the family.

* * *

"Kopa! Wait!" cries a voice.

"Don't leave now!" says another.

"Those voices sound familiar. Who are – aaaah!" Kopa cries as Kiara and Kion tackle him into a hug.

"We'll miss you so much!" cries Kiara.

"We don't want you to leave!" says Kion.

"I don't want to either, but I have to." says Kopa. "This is sad for me too."

"How will you see your friend again?" asks Kiara.

"I'm going to meet her later, after everyone sleeps."

"How will you get out?" asks Kion.

"There's a hole in the back of the den, which is big enough for me to go through." states Kopa. "I hope she wants to visit me."

"If she's really your friend, she'll work it out." says Kiara.

"Bye!" all the cubs cry to each other as they go to bed.

* * *

The next morning, the whole entire family farewells Kopa as he leaves.*

"Look at our 6-year-old, traveling alone." says Nala, concerned.

"Kopa knows where he's going, and one of Tojo's friends is going to meet him soon." states Simba, hiding his fear for Kopa.

Kion and Kiara stay at home since,

"We won't feel like playing until Kopa has arrived safely."

"Actually," asks Kiara, "could we at least try?"

"Ok" says Kion.

As they play around, Kopa keeps on coming up.

"What would Kopa say?"

"What would Kopa do?"

"Maybe we should wait a little before we play without Kopa." says Kiara, still heartbroken.

"Yeah."

* * *

 _One year later….._

* * *

Kion and Kiara meet up in a grassy meadow.

"Where have you been? Mom and Dad told me you were in the den, sick!" exclaimed Kiara.

"Well, I thought you were getting royal lessons!" said Kion, confused. "What are you doing?"

"Just going into the Outlands. Bye." says Kiara casually, running into the Outlands.

' _I'm telling Mom and Dad.'_ thinks Kion.

Running across the Pridelands, Kion wonders. "What would Kopa do?"

"Mom! Dad! Kiara went into the Pridelands!" Kion exclaims as he runs up Pride Rock.

" **What?** " says Simba. "Some of you come with me. Kion and Nala, stay at home. We must go."

As the group leaves, Nala talks to Kion.

"It's a good thing you told us about what Kiara did."

"Yeah, but she'll be mad at me." grumps Kion.

"Why is that?" asks Nala.

"I'm pretty sure she _wanted_ to go in the Outlands, and now she can't. Also, Dad will punish her later, and it's my fault."

"Kion, the Outlands are dangerous." says Nala.

Nala tells Kion the whole story of the Outlands, and the danger it possesses.

"I get it now. Kiara could have been hurt, or worse." says Kion, understanding.

"Now you see why it was a good thing?" says Nala.

"Yes."

"Goodnight, Kion."

"Goodnight, Mom."

* * *

 ***Could work as a song.**

 **See how the story fits into LK2? I tried to make it seem as realistic as possible.**

 **If I have too many reviews, I'll PM you or post a response in this part of the story. Please review and favorite,**

Jane the fan


	4. Chapter 4 : Umoja

**Hi! Sorry for the delay, I was busy this week. I hope you like the story so far. Kopa's gone, and Kion's getting a surprise now. Enjoy Chapter 4!**

* * *

Kion was in the middle of a meeting with the Lion Guard.

"According to Ono, today is pretty peaceful." states Kion, smiling. The past few days had been hectic.

"That's good, because me and your dad need to talk to you. Say bye to your friends."

"Mom? What are you doing here?" says Kion, shocked.

"Come on Kion, you heard what I said." says Nala, firmly.

"See you later." says Kion, following Nala out of the cave.

When they arrive at Pride Rock, Simba, Nala, and Kion sit next to the den.

"Where's Kiara?" asks Kion.

"We only needed to talk to you, Kion." says Simba. "All the leaders of the Lion Guard must have a lot of knowledge about the Circle of Life."

"Your father and I have decided that there's something important about the Circle that you need to find out on your own. It's called 'Umoja'." says Nala.

"Umoja? What does that mean?" asks Kion, confused.

"You'll find out eventually." says Simba. "But you have to leave the Pride lands."

" **What?** That's not fair!" exclaims Kion, running into a corner of the den.

"Wait!" says Nala, following him.

"It's not fair! First, Kopa had to leave. Then, Kiara gets to stay since she's going to be queen. Now, I have to go far away to find something I don't even know about!" says Kion angrily. "Also, Kopa gets to visit soon. If I leave, I'll have to stay there for a long time! How come everything happens to the boys in the family?"

"That's not true!" exclaimed Nala.

" **Scar** became evil, killed **Grandpa Mufasa,** and tricked **Dad** into running away. Now **Kopa** is gone and **I** 'll have to leave soon. No guy in our family has complete peace!" says Kion, upset.

"Remember that Scar was defeated by your father, who is the king of the Pride lands, Grandpa is a Great King of the Past, Kopa is safe and you're going to be too. Now, we have more to tell you." says Nala.

When they return outside, Simba continues talking.

"This is an important value that you can only learn outside of the Pride lands, Kion." says Simba. "There is one important setback, though."

"You can't be the official leader of the Lion Guard." says Nala.

"What? Why not?" asks Kion. "What will happen to the Pride lands while I'm gone?"

"The rest of the Lion Guard is almost as talented as you." says Simba. "Besides, the Great Kings will still grant you the Roar when you need it."

"Fine, but what if-"

"-We promise you'll be fine Kion. Even though you're only 5, you will survive. This isn't easy for us. We don't want to 'lose' another child again." says Nala.

"Mom? Dad?" asks Kion. "Are you sure the Pride lands will be ok?"

"Yes. See you later." says Simba, while Kion runs back to the rest of the Lion Guard.

"I think we broke the news to Kion in a way that helped him understand." says Nala.

A few days before….

 _"Isn't is relaxing to have a break?" says Simba, stretching in the sun._

 _"Yes, being Queen isn't easy." sighs Nala, lying down next to him._

 _As they watch the clouds flow by, Mufasa appears._

 _"Father? What happened?" asks Simba._

 _"I have to talk to you about Kion. Soon he will leave."_

 _"Leave? As in die?" exclaims Nala. "I can't lose another son!"_

 _"No, no." explains Mufasa. "He has to leave the Pride lands to find 'Umoja', or oneness."_

 _"Why? Will Kion still have his Roar?" asks Simba._

 _"What will happen to the rest of the Pride lands?" questions Nala._

 _"When do we have to tell Kion?"_

 _"When does he leave?"_

 _"Kion has to leave to find a certain value that will help him as the leader of the Lion Guard. Kion will only have the Ropar when he needs it. The rest of the Pride lands will be fine. Isn't the rest of the Lion Guard here?" says Mufasa. "You have to tell Kion in a few days. After that, you have 7 days to:_

 _1\. Tell Kiara_

 _2\. Tell the rest of the Lion Guard_

 _3\. Tell the rest of the Pride lands_

 _4\. Let Kion leave._

 _I know, it won't be easy, but this is for the good of the Pride lands."_

 _"We will try, Mufasa." says Nala._

 _"I promise I won't let you down, Father." says Simba._

 _As Mufasa leaves, Simba and Nala look at each other worriedly._

* * *

Kion is about to leave to tell the rest of the Lion Guard when Kiara runs up to him.

"Kion? Are you ok?" asks Kiara.

"No. I'll miss the Pride lands a lot, and all of my friends. I'll especially miss Dad, Mom, and you." says Kion, upset.

"I'll miss you too." says Kiara.

Both the cubs spend the rest of the day together.*

* * *

The next day, Kion approaches the rest of his Guard. Kion tells them about 'Umoja'.

"This might be the last time we see each other, and I'll miss you guys a lot." says Kion, walking towards Bunga.

"I remember when we first met. I'm really going to miss your humor and devotion to the rest of the team."

"Thanks, Kion. You were a great leader, even if you're stubborn too much." says Bunga, serious for once.

"Hmph. Fuli, you're smart and a great problem-solver. Do you think you'd be able to keep the Lion Guard together while I'm gone?"

"Sure!" exclaims Fuli. "I'll slow down for them if I have to."

"Of course. Beshte, being the strongest and friendliest, it's good that you don't have to leave."

"I'll miss you. Hope that you come back soon." says Beshte.

"Thanks. Ono, you're a loyal and responsible member of the team. Thanks for being a great friend."

"You're welcome. Farewell." states Ono.

The Lion Guard spends the rest of the day remembering their past adventures, hoping that they see each other soon.

* * *

The morning of Kion's departure, everyone looks at Kion sadly.

"We'll miss you, Kion." says Simba.

"Use your skills." says Nala.

"Make new friends!" says Kiara.

"Bye, I will." says Kion.

Kion leaves his home, unaware that things will get better.

* * *

 ***Could work as a song**

 **I know making Kion leave was a strange decision, but it's vital to the plot of the story.**

 **Please review and favorite! Thanks for reading this controversial chapter,**

 **Jane the fan.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Finding Rehema

**Good morning! Kion's wandering somewhere and must make it alive. We'll see how this goes.**

* * *

Somehow, Kion finds himself along the route that looks nicer every passing minute. The landscapes are beautiful, with many rivers, groves, valleys, and mountains scattered everywhere. The farther north Kion goes, the more he sees how other kingdoms work.

"Wow, this kingdom is violent!" Kion exclaims as he sees destruction. With no real leaders, all the animals take as much as they want without contributing to the environment. The kingdom seems cold and unwelcoming, so Kion walks farther to find a place to sleep.

"It's been a week and all I've seen are places _not_ to live!" Kion says. "Dangerous rapids, cruel leaders, hot days, cold nights! I think I'm stopping here."

Kion chooses correctly, in a peaceful forest with a small cave. He falls asleep immediately.

* * *

The next morning, Kion heads out. He cleans himself up and finds food. As Kion hunts, he sees two lions using a whole herd of zebra for their breakfast.

" _Yikes, there's a lot wrong with that._ " Kion thinks as he continues walking. " _First, lionesses are supposed to hunt, unless you're alone (like me), a rouge (like me), or the lioness is sick. Second, lots of zebras are gone now, so lots of other animals won't have enough to eat._ "

Kion didn't know that realizing this was a key step in finding "Umoja", but he did hear Mufasa congratulating him.

"Hmm, wonder what I did. Thanks, Grandpa!" says Kion.

* * *

Finally, two weeks after Kion left home, he finds paradise. *A luscious rainforest with tall trees, with vines that tickle Kion's head and mess up his hair.*

"I'll have to get used to this." grumps Kion.

Decaying logs, bugs, and animals grazing outside the rainforest pay no attention to Kion as he walks through.

"Finally, it's worth it being away from home!" says Kion, splashing in a small pool.

Rainbows and streams appear all the time, and Kion sees a beautiful river. From the top of large rocks, Kion can see the nearby mountains.

"Is this like the jungle Dad lived in with Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa?"

As he walks around, Kion notices that he is standing right in front of a grown lion.

With a light brown body, a dark brown mane, tan paws, and dark brown eyes, he contrasts to the green and blue colors of the rainforest. Next to the lion, there's a lioness with a dark tan body, a light tan underbelly, tannish-pink paws, and sky-blue eyes, who also stands out from the rainforest.

"Hello, and welcome to Rehema. I am Queen Aina. What's your name?" the dark tan lioness asks.

"My name is Kion. Is this your kingdom, Queen Aina?" Kion asks.

"Yes, it is. You're welcome to stay for as long as you like. I am King Mshtuko." says the light brown lion.

"Thank you for letting me stay. Will I be taken care of?" asks Kion.

"You can sleep in one part of the cave. Don't worry, we'll make sure that you're taken care of." says Queen Aina, smiling.

"Thank you, you're very kind."

"Well, that is what my name means."

"And it fits you well." says King Mshtuko, smiling at his mate.

* * *

After Kion is shown around and takes a nap, he wakes up to see a lion and lioness, who are covered in mud, walk up to King Mshtuko and shove a mud-covered cub to him.

"Her name's Neema." says the lion.

"Okay-"

The lions have already left the clearing.

"-we'll keep Neema." says King Mshtuko.

"What happened to Neema?" asks Kion, running outside.

"I'll take Neema to a nearby stream to clean her up." says Queen Aina, also emerging from the cave.

As they leave, King Mshtuko and Kion ask each other questions.

"Kion, we don't know what's happened to Neema. I wonder where she came from?"

"Well, your Majesty, it's obvious that the mud-covered people don't like Neema. I wonder why?"

"Some parents don't love their children. Did your parents send you away?"

"I was sent away to find a value called 'Umoja'."

The King's eyes widened. "You'll find that here."

* * *

Before Kion goes to sleep, he listens to King Mshtuko and Queen Aina talk.

"I'm happy that we have two new people in Rehema." says Queen Aina.

"Yes, I am too. Do you know what happened to Neema?"

Kion falls asleep before he can hear what happens. The next day, Kion walks outside to see something very surprising.

A small cub, around 4 years old, is staring at Kion. She has a tan body with a fir-colored underbelly. Her paws are dark wheat-colored, and she has dark blue, almost indigo eyes. A tuft of hair is placed diagonally across her forehead, just above her eyebrows.

"Kion, this is Neema. Neema, this is Kion." says King Mshtuko.

"Hi Neema, it's nice to meet you." says Kion, smiling. Neema stares at him, with a slight smile on her face. Neema and Kion start walking out of the clearing, while Kion wonders a lot about Neema.

' _Why won't she talk? That's kind of strange. What did her parents do to her? I hope we become friends.'_

Suddenly, 3 teenage lions walk up to them.

"Who are you?" asks one of them.

"Maana, you aren't supposed to say _that_!" says another.

"Hey, you, I saw you being dropped off yesterday." says the third one to Neema. "Just rejected by your parents. How does that feel?"

Neema doesn't say anything.

"Hey, Mkatili, c'mon!" the third lion says to the second.

"So, you're dumb? You can't talk?" says Mkatili.

"No, she's not!" says Kion. "Leave her alone!"

"Shut up!" says the third one.

"Well, that was a smart play, Shida." says Maana. The three lions circle around Kion and Neema, and then attempt to attack them. Kion uses the Roar to blow away Maana and Shida, but Mkatili stays put. Then Neema touches him, and Maana, Mkatili, and Shida run away.

"Hi Kion, it's nice to meet you too. Thanks for standing up to them for me. Want to know what I did to Mkatili?" says Neema, as Kion stares at her, shocked.

"Yes, I do. Why weren't you talking earlier?" says Kion.

"I didn't really know or trust you. I wanted to make sure that you would be a good friend. You are, and that's why I used my claws against Mkatili." says Neema, smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asks Kion.

"My parents forced me to grow my claws out, and it's one of the things that I listened to them about. I'll tell you about my parents later."

"That's fine with me." says Kion, even though it isn't fine. "Are we friends?"

"Of course. See you later."

"See you later."

* * *

 ***Could work as a song**

 **Kion's finally found a place to stay, experienced the jungle, made a new friend, and is one step closer to finding Umoja!**

 **I have a problem. Writer's block. I have an outline of the story so far, but I want more events to happen in Rehema with Kion and the OC's. More event ideas and other OC's would really help. Suggestions are welcome, just review or PM me. Thanks for reading,**

 **Jane the fan.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Friends

**Hello again!**

 **Kion and Neema are leaving each other to explore. I wonder what they're doing.**

* * *

Kion and Neema leave each other. Neema heads off in one direction, while Kion goes in another.

"Wow, this place really is beautiful!" Kion exclaims, looking around at the beautiful landscape before him. Kion runs around the dirt of the underbrush, looking at all the other animals walking around, hunting, and relaxing in peace.

"Living here won't be so bad."

Kion stumbles across a cave and sees more than stalactites and stalagmites inside.

"Who are you?" the cubs ask each other.

"Oh, you're Kion!" says the other cub, who looks a lot like Queen Aina. "My parents told me about you. How do you like Rehema?"

"Are you the prince?" Kion asks the cub. "What's your name?"

"My name is Kipe. Short for Kipekee. Yes, I'm the prince." says the cub, who seems to have his father's personality.

The boys immediately hit it off, talking about everything from Kion's journey to which streams are best for jumping into.*

* * *

Neema had decided to walk around the messier route. She hoped to find a place where she could relax all by herself. Neema walked around a part of Rehema closer to the mountains and found an empty grove that could fit four grown lions.

"I have to show this to Kion!" Neema exclaimed, wondering if he found anything cool. "It's nice to have a real friend." As she walked back into the jungle, a cub who looked just like King Mshtuko ran up to her.

"Hi! Who are you? My name is Kua. You must be Neema! Short for Kuamini. My parents told me about you. Everyone says I look just like my dad, other than the fact that I'm a girl. You seem nice. I have an older brother. Can we be friends?"

"It's nice to meet you Kua. I want to be your friend too."

"Yay!" exclaimed Kua, who knocked Neema down in excitement. The girls start chasing each other around, having a great time.

* * *

Finally, in the afternoon, the 4 cubs accidentally meet up close to the clearing.

"Kua!" says Kipe.

"Kipe!" says Kua.

"Hi Kion!" says Neema.

"Where were you?" asks Kion.

"Who are you?" asks Kipe.

"My name's Neema."

"I'm Kua."

"Nice to meet you Kua. I'm Kion."

After this weird greeting, the cubs start laughing.

"Now that we know each other," says Kion. "I was trying to explore the area when I ran into Kipe."

"Oh! I was trying to find a secret hideout, and Kua ran into me. Literally."

All the cubs start laughing again.

"We're siblings." say Kua and Kipe.

"I'm 4 and Kipe's 5." says Kua.

"Where were you yesterday?" asks Kion.

"We were being trained by our grandparents on how to be kings and queens. We also learned something _really_ important." says Kua, drawing in the suspense.

"What was that?" asks Neema.

"Change must happen. It's the only way we can move on from our past." says Kipe.

"That means, if there's a tradition that's getting old, we have permission to change it." adds Kua.

"Like betrothals. If they don't work, we can abolish them. I know my parents don't like them."

"Why not?" asks Kion. "Weren't they betrothed?"

"No." says Kua. "My dad was betrothed to another lioness, but then he met my mom. They fell in love and became mates. Dad and the other lioness were only friends, so everything works out fine."

"Mom and Dad believe that you should be able to love who you choose." says Kipe.

"Lucky. I wish my parents thought that way. They believe in strict betrothals to only loyal pride members, and you're kicked out if you don't agree." says Neema sadly.

"You don't even have them in your life anymore! What they say doesn't matter!' says Kua, annoyed at Neema's train of thought.

"You're right. Can we get lunch now?" says a hungry Kipe.

The cubs run into the clearing and eat as much as they want.

* * *

After lunch, Kipe tells the group that they're going somewhere.

"What does that mean?" asks Kua.

"You'll see. Come on!"

The cubs race through the rainforest and end up at a small river. There are lots of vines hanging from tall trees.

"Today Kua and I will teach you how to swim and swing on vines."

"Can I start by swimming?" asks Neema.

"I' going to swing on a vine." pronounces Kion, jumping up and putting one in his mouth.

"Ok, you start by making sure you have a firm grip on the vine." instructs Kua, grabbing onto a vine herself. "Then back up, run forward, and hope you make it across. If not, you have to swim for land."

Kion runs back, goes forward, and swings back and forth for a while.

"What do I do now?" wonders Kion.

"Jump off and come over here. Then I can swing." orders Kua.

Kion lets go of the vine, drops into the water, and starts swimming.

"How do you know how to swim?" questions Kua.

"I don't know, maybe it's instinct." suggests Kion.

"You're a natural!" laughs Kipe, who's showing Neema how to swim in shallow water.

"I think I can take it from here, Kipe." insists Neema, floating on the water. "I guess I have instinct too."

"I don't feel that jungle lions have instinct." laments Kua. "I have to learn everything."

"Jungle?" inquires Kion.

"We natives call the rainforest the 'jungle' sometimes." states Kipe.

"Can we go now?" complains Kua. "You're talking too much."

The cubs start walking back to the clearing, being dried by the sun.

"You're talking." counters Kipe.

"What's the point of talking your head off, anyway?" adds Neema, siding with Kipe.

"You can't be quiet all the time." retorts Kion, siding with Kua.

The 4 glare at each other for a few tense seconds before bursting out in laughter.

"Kua! Kipe!"

"Coming, Mom!" shouts Kua.

"Sorry, we have to go." groans Kipe.

"Bye!"

* * *

"Finally!" exclaims Neema. "Kua's name is short for Kuamini. As you know, she talks a lot."

"Obviously! Kipe's real name is Kipekee." states Kion.

"For a boy, Kipe barely talks. Most boys are overflowing with words."

"You barely talk."

"I have a reason." justifies Neema. "Do you want to hear about where I come from?"

"Yes! If it explains why you're so quiet."

"My tribe doesn't have a name. Most lions just call it 'Vurugu (violent tribe)'." Kion starts backing up from Neema. "Would I hurt you?" asks Neema. "My dad's name is Hasira (ruthless) and my mom's is Mahitaji (demand). My parents names match their mean personalities.

"I'm the oldest. I have 2 siblings, a newborn and a 2-year-old. Both are just like my parents already! Mgomo (the 2-year-old boy) is like my mom, and Kupigana (Kupi for short; my newborn sister) seems just like my dad. Mgomo's going to be king, so my parents are training him. Kupi will be the army leader and a princess.

"Ever since I could talk, I didn't act like my parents. I tried to be nice to people and protect my kingdom. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere and got to see my siblings being treated nicely. Animals hated me because they thought I was like my parents, and lions hated me because I wasn't like my parents. It was sad.

"My parents weren't all bad. They taught me self-defense and to believe in myself. My dad said to me once,

'Even if everyone is against you, still stand up for yourself.'

It's one of the few things I listened to him about. I'm pretty sure they would love me if I had success or became like them. They decided to 'abandon' me so I could find it – away from the pride.

"Like Kua said, they're not in charge of me anymore. I can do what I want and prove them wrong. I know I will. I _have_ to."

Neema runs to the stream to drink a _lot_ of water.

"Wow." Was all that Kion could manage to say. "Where did you come from?"

"North of here. Where did you come from?"

Kion tells Neema all about his family and its history, the Pride lands, the Lion Guard, and his friends.

"That sounds amazing. Why did you leave? It's not like your life was terrible."

Kion tells Neema about Umoja.

"Now that you're here, you might make the most of it."

"Thanks for the advice. You can't tell anyone about where I come from, and definitely not about the Roar."

"That's fine with me, so long as you don't tell anyone about my story either. I know what Umoja means. Since you're in Rehema to discover it, I won't tell you."

"Fine." says Kion with a smile.

The sun has set, so Kion and Neema walk into the cave and go to sleep.

* * *

 ***You should know by now.**

 **This might be my longest chapter ever, so please don't expect many more like this (especially with school coming up).**

 **The plot is set, so the next chapter might not be so interesting. That will be the chapter where I add the recommended OC's, so I'm still open for suggestions.**

 **Thanks for reading this long chapter,**

Jane the fan.


	7. Chapter 7 : Life

**Here's Chapter 7. Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

 _A few months later..._

* * *

"Hey, Kion, I need to show you something!" exclaims Neema, running up to him.

"What is it?" asks Kion, curious.

"Follow me!"

Kion follows Neema along the messy route and sees a grove.

"This," pronounces Neema, "is my secret hideout. If you can't find me anywhere, I'll be here."

"Wow! Have you shown Kua and Kipe?" asks Kion, amazed at how large and peaceful it its.

"No, I just wanted to show you."

"I have a question, Neema."

"What is it?"

"What else happened in your kingdom?"

Neema sighs.

"My parents and their ancestors have been living in Vurugu for a long time. They came from far north, to find a place with more prey. My family believes that you should do what makes you and your loved ones happy, no matter the cost of everything else.

"My family is pretty selfish. I don't know how prey still stays in the kingdom. I have lots of relatives, but none are like me. My parents think I get my personality from the kind animals and rouges that pass through the kingdom. I allowed to watch, talk, and become friends with them, which showed me just how terrible my family is.

"My brother and sister were taught to ignore me and brush off what I say so I couldn't 'evilly influence' them. Mgomo and Kupi didn't like me, but always seemed confused by why I didn't want to follow my parent's lead. No one wanted to associate with me, but they still taught me to survive on my own.

"Everyone knew I would be sent away eventually, but my parents sped up the process. One day they left my brother in charge and took me here. There was a huge storm ahead of us, which is why I was so muddy when I came. I think this is a good thing, because I can grow and become a lioness before I go back-"

Kion gasps. 'W _hy would Neema want to go back? I'll miss her!'_

"-to visit. I'm **never** going back to stay."

Kion sighs in relief. "Ok, just checking." The two cubs relax in the shade of the grove until lunch.

* * *

"Hey guys, we have someone else for you to meet!" exclaims Kua after lunch.

"Let's go to the river!" suggests Neema.

The cubs race to the river, where the king, queen, and a family of lions are meeting. There is a lion with peach fur, a curly mahogany mane, light green eyes, and a happy expression. Next to him is a pregnant lioness with peach fur, a light tan underbelly, and dark green eyes. The small, 4-year-old cub next to them looks like her mother but has two long locks of mahogany fur that reach around her nose.

"Hi, my name's Kupumua, but you can call me Kupu for short." says the girl with the mahogany hair tufts.

"We've come to Rehema to find a place to live." states the pregnant lioness.

"Would we be allowed to live here? I think our cubs like each other." smiles the lion with a curly mane.

It's true. Kupu, Kua, Kion, Neema, and Kipe are becoming fast friends – especially the girls.

"Of course! Welcome, stay wherever you wish." Meanwhile, everyone is getting to know each other.

"I've never seen a cub that looks like you." lilts Kipe.

"Thanks. My name means 'breath', though I like to think of it as 'breathtaking'. My dad says I give energy to people, just like him." pronounces Kupu happily.

 _"Daddy's girl." whispers Neema to Kion._

 _"Just like my sister." whispers Kion back._

The two chuckle quietly to themselves before listening to what else Kupu has to say.

* * *

The next day, Kion wakes up and walks outside the cave.

"Hi Kion!" exclaims Kua.

"What are we doing today?" asks Neema.

"Kupu has to stay with her parents. I guess she's sick." says Kipe.

"Sorry guys, but I have to be alone today." replies Kion. The other cubs stare at him strangely as they leave the clearing. Kion walks around the jungle until he finds a rock that faces the morning sun.

"Since I'm here to find Umoja, let me try and figure out what it is." Kion looks around. In Rehema, the animals all trust that they will be treated fairly, which ensures peace and harmony. Even the most reclusive animals followed the unspoken laws.

"Well, since I'm alone, I have to find Umoja myself. Could it be about being alone?"

 _"No, Kion." corrects Mufasa._

"Grandpa," asks Kion. "is it about harmony?"

 _"Kind of." smiles Mufasa. "That's all the hints I'm giving you for now. Go, Neema's waiting for you."_

"Bye! Well, harmony is Maelewano in Swahili, so that isn't right-"

"-Who were you talking to? What were you doing?" queries a curious Neema.

"My Grandpa. I was trying to find Umoja."  
"You were off to a great start! Let's go see the others." compliments Neema.

Neema and Kion run to where Kua and Kipe are at breakneck speed.

* * *

"Guess what?" says Kua.

"What?" asks Kion.

"Kupu has siblings!" exclaims Kipe.

* * *

 **What will happen next? How many siblings does Kupu have? You'll see soon!**

 **From now on, the pace of the story will start to speed up a little bit. I want to get to the important stuff before school starts.**

 ***The writer's block is over (finally!) ***

 **Thanks for reading,**

Jane the fan


	8. Chapter 8 : Change

**Hi again! The (short) wait is over!**

 **To clear confusion:**

 **None of my OC's are real or similar to LK or LG characters.**

 **This story's going to speed up so much, they'll be preteens in no time! (sorry if you wanted to cherish the moment)**

 **Someone's having cubs now, so we can't keep her waiting.**

* * *

"Hurry up, you guys!" shout Neema and Kion to Kua and Kipe, who are taking forever.

"Ok, ok!" shouts Kua, aggravated.

They reach a small grove close to the clearing, where Kupu's mom is holding three cubs.

"They're triplets!" exclaims Neema, knowing that giving birth to three healthy triplets is a miracle.

"What are their names?" asks Kion, curiously.

"So _that's_ why you couldn't play today!" exclaims Kipe, overjoyed.

The grove is packed with many visitors: the King, Queen, Kipe, Kua, Neema, Kion, and Msaidi (the lioness who helped Kupu's mom give birth to the cubs). Kupu's parents look at each other knowingly.

"Their names are Kiini (the firstborn triplet on the left), Usawa (the middle child in the middle), and Kukosa (lastborn cub on the right)."

"Essence, Balance, and Absence! What beautiful names!" exclaims Msaidi. "I hope they develop a schedule!"

"I think they already have!" smiles Kupu's father. It is true. As Kiini and Kukosa feed from their mother, Usawa sleeps. The same goes vice-versa.

"Oh, but I have to tell you something." remembers Msaidi. "Usawa is a boy. Kiini and Kukosa are girls."

"I have a little brother and two little sisters!" rejoices Kupu, leaping around.

"I hope they don't follow you everywhere." says Kua.

"My older brother would be terrified if he had another sibling." jokes Kion. Neema giggles even after everyone else finishes laughing.

Finally, after greeting the amazing cubs, all the visitors return to the clearing. It's early evening, and they are just in time for dinner.

* * *

The next morning, everything was peaceful, until…

"Kua! Kua! Wake up!" exclaims Kupu excitedly.

"There's one _very_ important rule in this kingdom." yawns Kua angrily. "When the princess is tired, it's officially too early."

"I have an idea. How about we talk so loudly that everyone else wakes up? That way, everyone will be awake." states Kupu.

"That's a great idea! Let me tell Neema."

"Um, I don't think Neema would like this. She doesn't talk that much."

"You're right."

 _'Phew.'_ thinks Kupu. ' _This_ has _to work.'_

After the girls clean themselves up, they walk to the clearing. The sun is just starting to rise. The girls don't know what to say, so they just babble.

"Blah blah blah!"

"Blah blah blah-blah!"

Inside the cave, Kion nudges Neema.

"Are you awake?"

"Who wouldn't be?" grumps Neema, who loves to sleep. "Who could be making that noise?"

Kipe wakes up. "It sounds like Kua and Kupu."

"Good morning, everyone!" exclaims Kupu.

Neema looks at her, then at Kua. "How could you?" She runs off into the distance, with Kion watching her.

"What's wrong with her?" asks Kupu rudely. Before she and Kua can run off, a gruff lion's voice is heard.

"Daughter? Kupu? Come over here."

"I think I know where Neema went." realizes Kion. He runs off, following Neema's tracks.

* * *

Kion finds Neema in the grove with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" asks Kion, concerned.

"It's just that I can't believe they left me out! Just because I don't talk that much doesn't mean I don't like to spend time with my friends. Since Kupu got here, Kipe and Kua have just been treating her better than us! It's not fair!" Neema cries.

"Well, she is new to Rehema. They also got in trouble, and since when have you wanted to cause trouble?"

"Oh, so you're on their side?"

Kion sighs. "I mean, isn't it a good thing that you didn't suffer the consequences with them?"

While they discuss what happened earlier, Kua, Kipe, and Kupu are talking.

 _'This is great! Kua wants to be my friend instead of Neema; and Kipe wants to be my friend more than Kion! Yes!'_

* * *

In the afternoon, Kion and Neema walk back to the clearing. They both agree that even though Neema didn't get in trouble, Kupu was wrong to exclude her.

"Kupu, we need to talk." states Neema confidently.

'Uh-oh, now I'm in for it.' worries Kupu.

The girls walk outside the clearing.

"Why are you leaving me out?"

"I only did it once." retorts Kupu.

Neema gives her the " _I don't have time for these games_ " look, so Kupu confesses.

"All of you seemed like such good friends, so I thought the only way to make any friends was to break you guys up. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I understand how it feels to be left out." empathizes Neema.

The two girls share a heartfelt hug before returning to the clearing.

* * *

A few days later, the girls are meeting in the area where Kua and Neema met.

"Something weird has been happening to Kipe." states Kupu worriedly.

"Whenever he sees you, he gets nervous." adds Neema.

"You know what I think?" Kua says, wriggling her eyebrows. "I think my big brother is in love!"

The girls laugh.

Meanwhile, the boys are hanging out near the river. Kipe is talking about Kupu non-stop. Kion is wondering how much he can take before he runs away. Finally, Kion and Kipe meet up with the girls at the clearing. Kion and Neema talk about Kipe's strange behavior.

"Why is Kipe acting like that?" wonders Kion.

"He's in love!" exclaims Kua.

Everyone wonders : What could that really mean?

* * *

 **They will soon find out. The next chapter will be a fast-forward in time…**

 **Thanks for reading,**

Jane the fan


	9. Chapter 9 : Set-up

**Welcome back!**

 **Reminder : Please let reviews be compliments or constructive criticism. Reviews have caused many problems on this site.**

 **Chapter 9 awaits!**

* * *

 _4 years later….._

 _In the Pride lands, life is peaceful._

 _However, in Rehema, the air is full of a mysterious essence…_

* * *

"Kupu, I've noticed something weird."

"The last time you said that, it was because you thought Kipe was in love with me. I hope this is something that's _actually_ true. We just like each other."

"Well, this is about-" the adolescent suddenly stops talking.

"What, Kua, what?"

"Hide behind this rock! I want to show you!"

Kupu hides behind the rock, next to Kua. "Now watch."

Kion and Neema walk up to the spot where the girls were. They both lie down next to each other, and Kion edges a little bit closer to her. For once, the two don't have anything to say to each other.

"Huh?" exclaims Kupu, who's paw is stepped on by Kua.

After Kion and Neema leave, Kua steps on Kupu's paw again.

"Hey! Anyway, did you see that? Those two are _always_ talking to each other. Did you see what Kion did? What could it all mean?"

"Well, Kupu, I think they like each other.-"

"-How did I know this was coming up? Besides, how can you be so sure?"

"How about we ask my brother? If Kipe notices, it's definitely true."

* * *

"I think Kua's right." states Kipe.

"See? I told you so!" exclaims Kua.

"Do you have any reasons why?" questions Kupu.

"Yesterday at dinner, I noticed that at some point, something strange happened.

· Kion glanced at Neema when she was looking away

· When he looked away, Neema started staring at Kion

· When their eyes met, they blushed and looked away from each other

· Repeat 2000 times and you've got yesterday's meal."

"Fine, fine, fine, I believe you guys. What are we going to do about this?"

"Set them up!" exclaim Kua and Kipe.

"Uh-oh." sighs Kupu, knowing that the next day would be full of planning.

* * *

The plan created was very simple in theory. Making it work would be the hard part.

While Kipe goes to Kion, Kua and Kupu go to Neema.

"Hey Kion! I have an idea for something we could do together."

"What's that?"

"There's one of my friends I'd like you to meet. She likes it when she meets nice-looking people."

Sensing what he should do, Kion agrees.

 _'I wonder what Neema would think.'_

Meanwhile, Kua and Kupu tell Neema about a 'handsome' lion who wants to meet her tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Kion washes himself and adjust his fur (and the beginnings of his mane) with Kipe guiding him.

"I will help Neema get ready, while you can hunt for the biggest zebra you can find."

"Sounds fine to me, Kua."

"Wow, what a beautiful area!"

Kupu has stumbled on a peaceful grove. There is a rock right in the middle, where she places the fresh zebra down.

Meanwhile, Kua and Neema are running around in a field of flowers, which leaves its fresh scent on them.

Finally, after lots of preparation, Kua and Kipe drop off Neema and Kion.

* * *

"Neema?"

"Kion?"

The two suddenly realize who is behind the scheme.

"Kua."

"Kipe."

"If I see her soon,-"

Neema notices that Kion is giving her a warm smile, and her heart melts. Kion and Neema start having a heartfelt discussion about anything that comes to their minds.

 _'Should I tell Neema how I really feel about her now?'_ contemplates Kion.

At the clearing, Kua, Kupu, and Kipe congratulate each other on how smoothly their plan went.

"I hope it works." muses Kipe.

"It will." states Kua.

"How do you know?" asks Kupu.

"First, those two like each other. Second, I made the plan."

The friends share a hearty laugh, hoping that Kua would be right.

* * *

"Neema?"

"Yes, Kion?"

"Before, I knew we were friends."

"Best friends." interjects Neema.

"Well, now, I think of you as more of a friend."

There is a sudden silence while Kion's words sink in.

"Me too."

Neema and Kion share a hug, smile at each other, and return to the clearing.

"Kua? Kipe? Kupu?" calls Neema.

"Yes?" ask the three nervously.

"Thanks. You guys really helped us. By the way, the zebra was delicious!"

Everyone chuckles and walks into the den (Kupu's having a sleepover), feeling a weight being released off their backs.

* * *

 **This chapter is part of a short time frame. As a reminder, Kion is 9 and Neema is 8, so according to my ages, they're adolescents (though Kua and Kipe have different names for themselves).**

 **Thanks for reading,**

Jane the fan.


	10. Chapter 10 : Adolescence

**Hello again! I'm _so_ sorry I've taken forever to write Chapter 10. Some relatives have had birthdays and dedications, I got sick, I went on a short vacation, _and_ school started.**

 **Also, once again, thank you to all the people who have reviewed this story. I have a message for the person who most recently reviewed:**

 **Thank you for your criticism, because that will help me become a better writer. I understand that Kopa is canon, but this is fan _fiction_. Even though your review was disrespectful and ignored the fact that I'm a human being with feelings, please feel welcome to give me _constructive_ , not insulting feedback.**

 **Have a great day!**

 **Sorry about all the excuses, here's Chapter 10!**

* * *

"What should we call ourselves?"

"Kupu, are you crazy?" shouts everyone.

The gang is relaxing nearby the cave, and Kupu randomly brings the subject up.

"Well, it's obvious, we're adolescents!" exclaims Kion, confused.

"No, we're not." states Kua gravely.

"What?" questions Neema.

"We're mini lions" says Kipe, gesturing to himself and Kion, "and mini-lionesses." he states while gesturing to Neema, Kua, and Kupu.

"Why is that?" questions Kupu.

"Since we're not cubs, and we're not lions." explains Kua. "What else could we be?"

"Besides, look at how much we've grown." states Neema, indicating how Kipe and Kion have started to grow manes and have stronger builds. Also, she, Kua, and Kupu have longer and leaner bodies. "We all look like the smaller versions of our parents."

This reminds Neema and Kion of their parents far away, Kion's missing him and hopeful that he will return; and Neema's not caring at all. It is time for lunch, and while the two run to the cave, they are hopeful that things would be even better than they are.

* * *

 _A few days later…_

"Aargh!"

"Who said that?" asks Kua, jumping into the air in fear.

" ** _Me_**." grumbles Kupu.

"What's wrong?" asks Neema.

"Kipe won't notice me, no matter what I do! I know he likes me, but _why won't he show it_?"

Neema and Kua burst out laughing.

"Give him time!" exclaims Kua. "He's just as nervous and anxious as you are!"

"Trust me, he'll get over it." states Neema, giving Kua a knowing look.

The girls are relaxing near a river. Little did they know the boys were just around the corner and saw everything.

"Wait…Kupu feels the same way as I do?" wonders Kipe.

"Well, of course. Isn't it obvious?" says Kion.

"What am I going to do?" scream Kupu and Kipe.

"Whatever it is, someone else heard you!" teases Kion, because all of them see each other at that moment.

"Ummm…" thinks Kipe aloud.

"Hi!" says Kupu nervously.

Kion, Neema, and Kua glance and smile at each other before they leave Kupu and Kipe alone.

Then, in the water far away, do they burst out laughing again.

"Talk about awkward!" giggles Kua.

"I'm so happy I got over that!" exclaims Kion, relieved.

"Same!" adds Neema.

Meanwhile, Kipe and Kupu have brushed over the awkward stage of their conversation, and things are going smoothly - if you could call awkward smooth.

"Sooo…" says Kupu nervously.

"So." states Kipe.

"Ummm…do you have anything to say?"

"Yeah…you know how you feel about me?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Well, I feel the same, and I think we should continue our…"

"I get it. Sure!"

Kipe and Kupu jump into the lake and swim up to their friends. Based on their smiles, all three of them assume the best.

"Congrats!" they all exclaim excitedly.

"He was _so_ nervous!" Kupu teases.

"I was really scared you would say no." states Kipe.

Neema and Kion glance at each other, saying _'We're not ready for_ that _.'_ Meanwhile, Kua swears to herself that she will wait for the perfect person to pop up…whenever they will.

* * *

The next day, Kion leaves his friends to meet with Mufasa in the afternoon.

"Hi again!" exclaims Kion happily.

 _"Hello, my grandson. I haven't seen you for a while."_ states Mufasa.

"I'm sorry, I've just been-"

 _"-going through a lot?"_

"How did you know?" asks Kion, confused.

 _"I was your age once. I remember how it was like."_

"Thanks, Grandpa. Does "Umoja" have something to do with me?"

 _"Yes."_

"My body?"

 _"No."_

"My-"

Suddenly, Neema walks into the area.

"Hi Ki…who is **that**?!" she exclaims in fear, running up next to Kion.

"I thought you didn't have a sensitive side." teases Kion, snuggling next to her.

Neema scoffs. "Everyone does. Mine's just hardened."

Kion laughs. "That's my grandfather, Mufasa."

 _"Hello, Neema. Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot of good things about you."_

Neema blushes in embarrassment. "Nice to meet you too…"

 _"You can call me Mufasa."_

"…Mufasa."

The two go on to have a short talk on destiny and royalty before they allow Kion to continue.

"Anyway, does it have to do with my soul, spirit, or heart?" questions Kion.

 _"It relates to all three."_

"So, 'Umoja' is not about being alone, it's kind of about harmony, _and_ it has to do with my soul, spirit, and heart, so what could it be about?"

 _"You will find out soon…I promise."_ says Mufasa, before disappearing into the sky.

"Your grandfather is nice."

"I know. If only I found out what "Umoja" is!"

"To be honest, I hope you don't."

"Why not?"

"If you find out, you'll go back to the Pride lands and I'll never see you again…I mean, no one in Rehema will see you again." flusters Neema, embarrassed.

"I know what you mean…but I need to fulfill my destiny."

"You're right."

There's an awkward silence as the two stare at each other.

"I'll make sure I can do something." promises Kion solemnly.

Little do they know that promise will be a strong reminder for them in the future.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this latest chapter! I promise the next one will come out soon! I appreciate everything,**

 **Jane the fan**


	11. Chapter 11 : True Growth

**Hi everyone! A big shout-out to all the people who looked at my latest chapter, especially those of you who translated to read it! You are the encouragement that has helped me continue writing!**

 **I think that maybe I can post every 3 or 4 weeks or so, but I'm not too sure. Anyway, Chapter 11 will be a bit sensitive, but everything is staying K.**

* * *

"Guys, I have to babysit my siblings today." groans Kupu.

"Can we come?" asks Neema. "I haven't seen them in a while."

"Are you sure?" asks Kipe, who went with Kupu to watch them not too long ago, when Kion left and Neema followed him.

Kua tries to encourage everyone. "How bad could it be? They're only 4."

"Kua's right. Let's go before we change our minds." assures Kion.

The walk from the cave to Kua's den is short, and everyone thinks they are ready to face three young cubs.

"Good morning everyone! Today, Kupumua's father and I have to help protect and feed the kingdom, though he's already gone. We'll be gone the whole day, and we expect you to do a good job."

"Mom, it's Kupu. It isn't so bad, since I barely babysit them anyway. Bye! Have a good time!"

The mother and daughter hug each other before going opposite ways.

"Hi!" exclaims Kiini excitedly, tackling all of the adolescents at once.

"Where's Msaidi?" asks Usawa sadly.

"Say hi!" scolds Kupu. "She's busy today."

"Hi."

"Kupu, who are they?" quietly wonders Kukosa.

"These are my friends Kua, Kipe, Neema, and Kion."

"Hi." she whispers nervously.

"I'm hungry!" grumps Kiini. "Did Mom leave anything for us?"

"No, but I'll get something." soothes Kupu, running out of the den.

Immediately, the cubs pick favorites. Kiini tackles Kua, Usawa starts talking to Kion, and Kukosa smiles shyly at Neema.

"That isn't fair! I've babysat you guys before and none of you like me?!" rants Kipe, making everyone laugh.

Kiini sasses Kipe. "Yeah!"

"You're not cool enough!" adds Usawa.

Kukosa just giggles, then everyone laughs.

"What happened?" asks Kupu, returning with an antelope.

"We chose favorites, then Kipe got mad, and we joked around!" exclaims Kukosa, a bright smile in her eyes.

"Wow, Kukosa! You must really like my friends!"

"I do, except for Kipe." she laughs.

After being chased by Kipe for 5 minutes, Kukosa hides behind Neema for refuge.

"You have to eat so you can chase him later!" advises Neema.

"She's right - wait, what?!"

After Kipe decides ("I **have** to!") to chase everyone _again_ , everyone eats.

Eats.

Eats.

Then stops, stuffed.

"We need something to do." whispers Kua to Kupu.

"I know exactly what to do." states Kupu. "Do you want to hear a story? It's from a long time ago."

"Yes! Yes!" everyone exclaims, running up to Kupu.

"This story is from a long time ago, when Mom and Dad were almost grown up."

"Oooh!" cries out Kiini.

"Mom and Dad were from the same pride, and were friends growing up. Then, some mean people from the pride forced Mom's family to leave, since they were jealous of her."

"Why?" wonders Kukosa.

"They thought since she and Dad were friends, and he was the prince, they would fall in love and rule the kingdom. They were led by Uncle Kupotoka, who wanted to be King."

"Why did he do that?" questions Usawa.

"He knew if Mom left, Dad would follow her, since they loved each other. Uncle Kupotoka was right. Soon after Mom left, Dad found her, and they left their pride."

"That's not fair! What happened in their home?" roars Kiini in anger.

"Uncle became King, even though he was younger than Dad. Even if he hadn't, Dad's parents liked Uncle better anyway. Eventually, he said that Dad could come back, so they returned."

"What happened next?" ponders Kukosa.

"Even though everyone was sorry, Dad and Mom still loved moving around as rouges. Since everyone forgave each other, Mom's parents were welcomed back, and Mom and Dad say we're going to visit there soon."

"No! I mean, that's great!" blurts out Kipe, embarrassed. Everyone laughs.

"Anyway, Mom and Dad had me at their home, and started going around again. Eventually, when Mom found out she was going to have more than one cub, and was too far away from her pride, we came here. So, it's Mom and Dad's love that let us come here."

Everyone congratulates Kupu on her storytelling, but Kiini asks her this:

"Do you and Kipe love each other like Mom and Dad do?"

" **No**!" they both exclaim, turning very red.

After hours and hours of eating chasing each other around and swimming, Kupu's parents finally return.

"How was it?" asks Kupu's mom.

"It was great! Kukosa was talking and everyone enjoyed themselves. Can we babysit every two weeks?" tells Kupu.

"Of course! Thank you!" laughs Kupu's dad, in a good mood.

"Bye!" shouts Kupu.

"Bye!" say Kion, Neema, Kipe, and Kua, Kipe the loudest.

* * *

"Do you guys want to hear about how my family got here?"

"Sure, Kua, I've always wondered."

"Mom and Dad didn't tell you?"

"They did, but I was too busy trying to bother you to pay attention."

Kua rolls her eyes, while everyone else comes over.

"I hope everyone's paying attention." she states, glaring at Kipe, who withers under her stern glare.

"Ok, ok, I get it! I'm paying attention! Sheesh!" exclaims Kipe, which makes Kupu (and everyone else) laugh.

" **Any** way, a long time ago, around the beginning of time, lions were created by Aiheu. Many of all sorts of colors, shapes, and sizes were created, including this tribe's ancestors, whose names have been forgotten in history.

"After some of the lions became mates and joined together. Eventually, some groups started rebelling, and Aiheu punished them by letting them – and all the other lions after them – have the choice of good or evil.

"My ancestors choose good, and that's one of the reasons we _try_ ," says Kua, glaring at Kipe, "to lead simple and righteous lifestyles (that's exactly how my dad said it).

"Later our great-ancestors (too many greats) left and traveled far, far away, to this area. They had cubs, who had cubs with neighboring prides-"

"-We get it, Kua!" interrupts Neema in boredom.

"So anyway, my dad, who was the prince, met my mom, who was from a nearby pride. Dad said, 'She was the most kind, gentle, intelligent lioness I'd ever met, and I liked her immediately.' My mom also liked my dad, and after my grandfather approved, they became mates.

"Later, there was a famine where my mom came from, and her parents died. This was just before she found out she was pregnant with Kipe (and having _him_ was a huge tragedy).

"I wish I had met those grandparents. I wish I could meet all my ancestors."

"Kua, remember that Dad told us you can let your whole pride contact your ancestors whenever there was a quarter* moon?" remembers Kipe.

"Oh yeah! How come that stopped?"

"When Beebee^ and Baabuu~ died, Mom didn't want to be reminded of their deaths."

"Now that it's been a while, how about you do that again?" suggests Kion.

"That _would_ be amazing to see." adds Neema.

"Besides…the idea sounds great!" convinces Kupu.

"We should do it." concludes Kipe.

Kua thinks for a while, and finally judges, "Great idea, you guys! Let's ask my parents!"

After Mshtuko and Aina listen to their suggestions, they finally agree. The next quarter* moon is in a few days, so everyone spreads the news to the far ends of the pride. Everyone decides to gather around the lake in the early evening. When the big day arrives, the ancestors start appearing.

"Mom?" Queen Aina gasps.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Beebee^ responds.

"Dad?"

"Hello. What a great job you are doing as queen!" admires Baabuu~.

"Beebee^! Baabuu~! We missed you so much!" exclaim Kua and Kipe.

"You've never seen us, but we miss you too!"

Other reunions are going in similar was. As Kupu, Kion, and Neema witness Rehema at its most emotional state yet, they feel left out.

"I'm happy I get to see my ancestors in the stars." whispers Kion to Neema.

"I don't **want** to see my ancestors, though I do miss the times when my family was nice to me."

"They were? When?"

"Whenever I turned a year older, we would celebrate. Also, my whole entire family was happy when I was born. If only they would change."

"It's ok. You have all of Rehema and us to help you."

 _'_ _Most importantly, you have me._ ' Kion silently adds.

* * *

"Girls! Get over here!" Queen Aina alerted the girls.

"Boys, come over here!" King Msktuko ordered the boys.

"What happened?" asked Kupu in confusion.

"I need to talk to the boys-," starts King Mshtuko.

"-and I need to talk with you girls." finishes Queen Aina.

"Oh, ok." muses Neema.

"Why?" wonders Kion out loud.

"We need to talk to you guys and girls about what happens to you as you grow up." states Queen Aina calmly.

"We need you to know before someone gives you the wrong information." adds King Mshtuko.

As the adolescents file inside, they don't realize that the talk will cover _everything_ about relationships that they don't know.

A few hours later, all of the adolescents meet in the clearing, clearly soaking in the information that they just learned.

Kion and Neema give each other concerned looks.

"I'm not doing _anything_ for a long time!" exclaims Neema.

"You said it!" shudders Kion.

Meanwhile, Kua (now the official "Queen Emotional") rants, "How could anything like that ever happen? How could anyone ever let it happen? I will never like anyone ever!"

Kipe fires, "Never say never! Besides, isn't love how you came into the world?"

"Yeah, but it's an unmentionable! You should **never** talk about it!"

"What's wrong? It's totally natural. I don't understand why there has to be such a long wait, though!" adds Kupu.

" **Thank** you, Kupu! _She_ gets it!" exclaims Kipe exasperatedly.

"Whatever!" retorts Kua, walking off.

Meanwhile, Mshtuko and Aina walk out of the cave.

"It's ok for some of you guys to disagree, but if it causes this much strife, don't mention it!" scolds King Mshtuko.

"Fine. I'm sorry." sigh Kua, Kipe, and Kupu at the same time, making each other laugh.

Finally, the kids wander off to the respected places, enjoying the peace and the knowledge they have gained.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Kiini is the firstborn girl, Usawa is the second-born boy, and Kukosa is the lastborn girl.**

 **References:**

 **^Beebee-A mispronunciation of "Bibi", which is Swahili for "Grandmother".**

 **~Baabuu-A mispronunciation of "Babu", which is Swahili for "Grandfather.**

 ***"Quarter moon" is the official way to describe the moon when half of its "face" is visible (mainly called "half-moon").**

 **Once again, thank you for reading!**

 **Jane the fan.**


	12. Chapter 12 : Power

**Hello again!**

 **Sorry for the long delay but enjoy Chapter 12!**

 **Note: It's been 4 years since the events of the last chapter.**

* * *

Neema, Kua, and Kupu are relaxing in their area again, but they are all annoyed.

"Some people are so immature!" scoffs Neema.

"I know, right?" responds Kua.

"Just when you _think_ you know someone, they **have** to change!" whines Kupu.

"What did we do to ever deserve this mistreatment?"

"Ok, what are you talking about?"

"We were just agreeing with you! We don't know anything!"

"Ugh, you guys!" scoffs Neema.

"You don't have to be so mad about it!" retorts Kupu.  
"Ok, let's stop and let Neema say what's happened." interrupts Kua. "Besides, this sounds _juicy_!"

"Is there anything _not_ juicy to you, Kua?" asks Neema in exasperation. "Anyway, about what's been happening lately."

"Uh huh…" urges Kupu.

"Shut up already! Anyway, _some_ people have been being _really_ annoying lately. A certain annoying person has been pulling my hair tuft, splashing water on my back, and saying I can't run."

"Let me guess. That _some_ person is Kion, right?" sarcastically adds Kua.

"Yeah…"

"This is why it's funny. We all know that's what _Kipe_ has been doing to me, not what _Kion_ is 'doing' to you!" laughs Kupu.

"You're **both** wrong! _I'm_ laughing because you both haven't noticed up until now!"

"Says **who**?!" retort Kupu and Neema.

Lo and behold, the girls continue arguing for 15 minutes, until Queen Aina hears the racket and walks over, laughing.

"Girls, girls! What happened and who started it?"

All the girls continue "discussing" and "having conflict" until Aina shouts, "Stop it! Do you want me to explain what most likely just happened?"

The girls don't answer.

"I see that as an invitation to continue talking. One of you girls was talking about a problem you had, and the other two didn't understand what happened. The first one got angry, everyone started arguing, and after you were done, the first girl explained. Then, the other two relate the problem to themselves, and the arguing started.

All the girls look at each other, aghast.

"How did you know?" sputters Kupu in shock.

"It's as if-" starts Neema.

"-you saw everything!" finishes Kua.

"I know because this happened with me and my friends at your age! We'd try to talk, argue with each other, and have all of our emotions wound up!

"This happens as you girls are growing up. The way you function changes, which can cause you to act differently. Normally you girls wouldn't get worked up about something like this. I have a piece of advice for all of you: When you get mad, breathe and calm down before you talk about it."

"Honey!" shouts King Mshtuko to Queen Aina.

"Coming, sweetheart!" Aina responds. "Bye, girls!"

After she leaves, the girls finally apologize.

"I wonder what my mom's doing." muses Kua.

"Whatever it is, it better not make any drama!" shudders Kupu. "My ears are tired."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kion and Kipe had been hanging out and were laughing about their latest adventure.

"Remember how I snuck up on Neema while she was sleeping and pulled her hair tuft?" laughs Kion.

"She was so mad!" remembers Kipe. "I remember telling Kupu how she was acting super sassy, and she went off at me. She's so dramatic."

"Speaking of dramatic, when I splashed water on her when I was in the river and she was resting on the rock-"

"-she started talking all about how she had worked so hard for some time for herself, and you ruined it!" finishes Kipe, chucking.

"Hey, remember when we told all 3 of them that they couldn't run?"

"Kupu screamed at me, Neema yelled at you, and Kua tackled us and gave us sore paws."

"I wonder what happened to them. They all used to be so fun and calm. Now all of a sudden they're all…"

"…so different?"

Kion and Kipe look up to see King Mshtuko walking up to them.

"if I were them, I would be complaining about how annoying and bothersome you guys have become."

"Dad, we're just joking around! Can't they understand?"

"Not exactly. All of you guys are changing, and you might not like it, but try to think about it from their perspective."

"We'll try it," answers Kion after thinking for a while.

"Oh no! I completely forgot! I have to go. See you, boys!"

King Mshtuko leaves as quickly as he came.

"Let's see what's happening," suggests Kipe.

"I have a better idea – get the girls, _then_ see what's happening," suggests Kion.

* * *

When everyone meets up, they apologize for their earlier actions and start walking toward the cave.

"Just think, half an hour ago, I was about to dub you 'Kion the Annoying'" laughs Neema.

"Half an hour ago, I was annoyed at how dramatic you were," responds Kion.

"All of you are _such_ romantics! I'll **never** like someone!" exclaims Kua exasperatedly.

"We'll see how long that lasts." giggles Neema.

Finally, the group arrives at the cave.

"Everybody, I'd like you to meet Ajabu, Kushangaza, and Hofu," states Queen Aina.

Ajabu has a strong build with a dark brown body, a light brown mane, scarlet eyes, and chocolate paws. Kushangaza, or Kush (as she likes to be called) has a light brown body, a dark brown underbelly, light green eyes, and peanut-colored paws. Ajabu looks similar to his mother but has the same strong build as his dad.

All of the teenagers greet Hofu, except for Kua.

"Kua? This is Hofu." pushes Neema.

"I know…" sighs Kua distractedly.

Kipe nudges his friends to leave, and when they're a distance away, Kupu starts talking.

"I think she likes him or something. She's never this nervous!"

"Let's see how this goes," mutters Kion.

Meanwhile, Kua still hasn't said a word to Hofu.

"Hi," he states nervously.

Kua faints and wakes up to see Hofu standing over her, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Hofu asks nervously.

"Yes, I'm fine. My name is Kua. What's your name?"

"Hofu."

"It fits you well," Kua says admiringly, then blushes.

Hofu smirks and asks, "Why do you say so?"

"Your name means 'awe', which matches you well." stutters Kua in embarrassment.

"How?"

"You're handsome, friendly, have a strong build, and seem to like me."

Now it's Hofu's turn to blush.

"Well, you're right about everything. You're beautiful, have a long, lean build, are very outgoing, and seem to like _me_."

"You're right about that!"

While they continue to get to know each other, the other teenagers are laughing their heads off.

"Is this Kua?" asks Kipe.

"This is the person who promised she would never like someone…now head over heels for a guy!" giggles Kupu.

"Did anyone see this coming?" asks Kion.

"I did! It would have happened eventually anyway." preaches Neema.

Kua is interrogating Hofu, though it's a group of very simple questions.

"How old are you?"

"13"

"Oh, just like my brother and Kion."

"Who are they?"

"Kion's the guy with the red mane hairs. My brother, Kipekee (or Kipe for short) is the guy with the dark brown mane hairs."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 12, just like Neema and Kupu. My real name is Kuamini, but everyone calls me Kua for short."

"Let me guess… Neema's the shyer one with the indigo eyes, and Kupu's the dramatic one with the two locks of red hair."

"Exactly-"

"-but you're the more dramatic one."

After a fierce argument, Kua asks Hofu another question.

"Where are you from?"

"That's a long story," states Hofu.

"I have time," responds Kua, motioning for him to sit next to her. Hofu moves there.

"Both of my parents are rogues, who were kicked out of their prides. They were both princes and princesses, but their siblings exiled them, so they couldn't rule their kingdoms.

"My mom met my dad when she was running away from a group of bad lions. My dad fought them off for her, and the rest is history.

"We came here because my mom wanted me to finish growing in a safe place. I'm really happy we ended up here, since being a rogue is hard."

"How is it hard?" wonders Kua.

"You don't know where your next meal will come from, other lions don't trust you, and it makes you…"

"…different than other lions who grow up in prides?" suggest Kupu.

"Exactly. Thanks for understanding."

"You're welcome. Do you want to get to know everyone else, and have a tour of Rehema?"

"Sure!"

* * *

A few weeks later, King Mshtuko and Queen Aina have somehow found time to relax with one another.

"How often do we even have these days?" queries Mshtuko.

"Not since we were the kids' age!" jokes Aina, causing them both to laugh. "Anyway, _King_ , have you noticed something?"

"No, _Queen_ , not at all."

"Well, have you noticed the close bonds between some of the teenagers?"

"Yes, the girls and boys are closer to each other separately."

Aina swats Mshtuko.

"Of course, honey! Anybody could notice that! I'm talking about Neema and Kion; Hofu and Kua; and Kupu and Kipe!"

"Oh, that! … Um, what are you talking about?"

Aina sighs.

"Neema and Kion are super close; Hofu and Kua started dating a week after they met; Kupu and Kipe have been together since they were 8 and 9!"

"Really?"

"Keep up with the news!"

After a short, playful tussle, Mshtuko asks yet another question.

"So, why does this matter?"

"I give up. No more guessing for you!"

"Tell me!"

"Kion is a prince, right?"

"Yes?"

"Kua, Kipe, and Kupu are also royalty, right?"

"Right…"

"Hofu is going to get married to royalty at this rate, right?"

"Get to the point already!"

"Ok, ok! So, they all need to be trained on how to rule a kingdom, right?"

"Oh! Now I get it! Why all the guessing?"

"So, I could tell you about other stuff, too!"

"Got it!"

There is a short moment of silence.

"Aina, do you know why we do things so differently here?"

"What do you mean?"

"We don't have first hunts, we allow tons of rogues, and treat everyone equally, don't we?"

"Yes, why?"

"Thanks to our training! _That's_ why I approve of your plan!"

"I was thinking every week, early in the morning."

"That works for me! Let's go tell them."

* * *

A few weeks later, Kion and Neema are heading to meet Mufasa.

"All of those lessons about royalty are making my head spin!" grumps Neema.

"Is it just that, or because you have to wake up early once every week?" teases Kion.

"No! This is what my siblings should be learning, not me!"

"How do you know you won't need it?"

"Kion, look at me! Do I look anything like a member of royalty?"

"Am I supposed to tell the truth?"

"Think about it!"

 _"_ _I suppose you look and act like a member of royalty. My opinion doesn't matter anyway."_

"Hi, Mufasa! Since you said it, it must be true!"

"Thanks, Grandpa. I could've been in trouble!"

Neema huffs at him.

"I still can't get it!" Kion continues, withering under Neema's stern glare. "I understand how it relates to my body, spirit, and soul, but how? Neema, you know! Can't you tell me?"

"No."

"Will you do it for **me**?" Kion begs.

Neema looks into his eyes and nearly reveals the answer. Unfortunately for Kion, she looks away.

"Still no. Ask your grandfather for a hint."

 _"_ _Look around you, and you shall find the answer."_

"Thank you! Bye!"

 _"_ _Bye!"_

As Kion and Neema walk home, Kion mutters in annoyance.

"What's that supposed to mean? At this rate, I'll never get home!"

"Is that really a bad thing?" wonders Neema aloud.

While they were gone, a pride of rogues had attacked Rehema. The lionesses and lions had defeated them, but their leaders were still coming. While the others recovered from their wounds, Kion and Neema rushed to find their leaders.

"Kion…look," whispers Neema.

"It's…"

"… your good friends Mkatili, Shida, and yours truly, Maana. Though you'd never see us again, huh?"

"What. Do. You. Want." roars Neema.

"So, the dumb one can talk now, huh?" asks Mkatili. "Now that's a surprise. After you defeated us, we joined a bunch of our rogue friends together to fight you. None of them survived, but we're here to get you once and for all!"

"Besides, what are going to do about us? We're adults, while you're only teenagers. You're no match for us!" taunts Shida.

"Step back, Neema," whispers Kion.

Understanding what he's about to do, she quickly runs away.

"Protecting your lady, I see." continues Maana.

"Your puny little Roar won't do anything this time!" adds Mkatili.

Kion uses the Roar, and all three lions are almost gone. Neema runs up to attack them and leaves them lying, lifeless. She suddenly starts crying.

"Neema, what's wrong?" asks Kion, running up towards her.

"Look at us! We both just finished off 3 adults! Remember that hippo I brought for dinner the other night?"

Kion nods.

"What I didn't tell anyone was that I killed it myself."

"How?"

"My parents always taught me to be powerful, fierce, and cruel. I get this from them."

"What else? Your parents never make you cry."

"Your great-uncle abused his power and suffered the consequences greatly." Neema continues. "If you don't watch out, you'll be just like him!"

This thought terrifies Kion into silence.

"Don't worry. We can make sure we respect our power and are careful with it. I'm a bit jealous about something, though."

"What is it?"

"You're more powerful than me. Without the Roar, I would be a 'puny little teenager'. Yet by yourself, you could kill a full-grown hippo!"

"Don't be jealous! This isn't always a good thing!"

They both settle into the ground and relax.

"Can we go now? Our friends are hurt and your crying's made me tired."

"Of course."

* * *

 **Well, that was interesting. Let's see how big of a time gap I create next time! I see the climax coming!**

 **Thanks as always,**

Jane the fan


	13. Chapter 13 : Crux

**Hi everyone!**

 **Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but once again, time waits for no one. This chapter takes place 4 years in the future, and this will be the chapter the climax takes place. This will be the last chapter with a huge time gap, so things will be slowing down a bit. Also, this chapter will be a lot longer than usual, so take advantage of it!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"How about we take care of the teens today?"

"Good idea, Kipe! Besides, we have nothing better to do, do we?"

"Well, Kupu, not everyone loves Kipe as you do. Kipe, don't you remember the last time we babysat?"

"That's enough! Kua's right, though, I thought you and the teens hated each other."

"Neema, I completely agree with you. It's actually gotten worse over the years, shockingly."

"Of _course_ you do, Kion. Are you sure you can do this Kipe?"

"I'll try, Hofu. Hopefully, it'll work."

"Let's see!" laughs everyone.

"Hmph. Do you believe in me, Kupu?"

"Ummm…"

"She means no."

"Kua!"

"Sorry, big brother, she has to be on our side!"

* * *

"Thank goodness you guys decided to babysit today! Msaidi is sick and the teen…I don't even know anymore!"

"Don't worry! The young adults are here to save the day!"

"That, Kipe, is what scares me."

"Thanks for the comment, Mom. Now he's mad."

"You're welcome! Bye!"

Seconds later, the young adults hear a rustle in the bushes.

The teens jump out of the bushes and attack Kipe, go to their favorite young adults, and start talking.

"Eww, it's Kipe!" snorts Kukosa.

"Hi, Kupu." greets Usawa.

Who's the new guy?" questions Kiini.

"Hi, my name's Hofu."

"Hi Kuko, Usa, and Ki. That's Kua's boyfriend."

"Is that true, Kua?" asks Kiini.

"Nope. Your sister's going to get it."

"Can we get Kipe first?"

"Of course! Let's plan our attack!"

"Hey! What about me?" screams Kipe.

"Wait!" responds Kupu. "I need to see this!"

"Ugh."

* * *

Half an hour later, Kipe is still waiting for the meeting to finish. Suddenly, Kupu walks up to him.

"Here!"

"Antelope? Delicious!"

"It's good we live near a savannah, or else we'd have to eat all the baboons around here!"

Kipe and Kupu continue talking and eating ("I'm hungry, too!") they relax, laying down next to each other.

"Kupu?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

For once, Kupu is shocked speechless.

"Kupu?"

"S-same h-here." Kupu stutters nervously. The two share a warm nuzzle before continuing their conversation.

"When we become mates- "

"-even though we never planned that (I think), continue, Kipe."

"-we should see if we can become King and Queen of your parent's pride."

"Why there?"

"Your uncle has no children, Kua's becoming Queen here, and I don't want to waste our training."  
"Great idea! Let's ask after we become mates."

"ROAR!"

"What was that?" the lovebirds ask each other. Sadly, their romantic moment ends when everyone else starts to chase them.

"At least we're fully grown now! We might have an advantage!"

"Sure, Kupu, sure."

The chase continues, with Kua and Hofu leading, Kion and Neema wavering in and out of the brush, and the teens swinging from vines.

"Over here!"

Kipe leaps onto the rock that Kupu pointed out to him…only to get stuck on it. Everyone, including Kupu, laughs their heads off as Kipe struggles to get off.

"What's on this rock?" queries Kipe in anger.

"Only tree sap. It'll come off by the time we finish explaining what happened," explains Kua.

"While we were meeting, Kupu went hunting for an antelope for both of you guys to eat." starts Kukosa.

"We then went to this rock, where Neema used her sharp claws to open a tree full of sap. She then spread the sap on the rock and cleaned her paws at the river." continues Usawa.

"Hofu roared loudly to scare you into running right into the trap." finishes Kiini.

"Impressed much?" smirks Kion.

"Yes…very." grunts Kipe, who stretches his muscles, jumps off the rock and heads for the river. "How did you know about the sap?"

"One time I saw some lazy lions using it to catch their prey," explains Kua. "Except they used much thicker sap."

Everyone (except Kipe, of course) lets out all of their laughter at this point and Kipe angrily mutters something loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"If only I hadn't told you what I said earlier, Kupu."

"Please say you're joking!"

"Of course, I am! Why would I change my mind about that?"

"Wait…what did Kipe tell you?" asks Neema.

Both Kupu and Kipe turn very red, and the young adults begin to play the guessing game.

"He told you he loves you?" asks Kion.

They both turn an even deeper shade of red.

"What did you say, Kupu?" gasps Kua.

"Let me guess…she said she loves you back, right?" guesses Hofu.

Kupu and Kipe have somehow turned an even deeper shade of red, and the pigment continues darkening as everyone begins to celebrate.

"Congrats!" exclaims Kukosa.

"We always knew!" teases Usawa.

"Hooray!" shouts Kiini.

"Let's go and tell everyone!" suggests Msaidi, fully recovered, while walking out of the den.

* * *

Weeks later, Kion and Neema are going to the rock to talk to Mufasa.

 _"Hello, again. You guys are excited."_

"Kion thinks he knows what 'Umoja' means now!" exclaims Neema.

 _"What does 'Umoja' mean, Kion?"_

"It means 'unity'! All the members of Rehema work together to make sure that this is a safe, wonderful pride to live in!"

"You did it!" Neema screams, nuzzling him out of excitement. "Whoops."

"It's ok," Kion replies, returning the nuzzle.

 _"Don't leave yet. There's more to come! Congratulations, Grandson."_

"Thank you!" reply Kion and Neema.

As soon as they reach the entrance to the cave, Kupu and Kipe run up to them in excitement.

"You'll never guess what just happened!" exclaims Kupu.

"Kua and Hofu are mates!" shouts Kipe.

"What happened?" asks Neema excitedly.

"While you two were gone, they went to the river to 'spend some alone time'. When they came back, they disappeared into the cave. Msaidi told us, but everything's being worked out as we speak." explains Kupu.

"Oh, my goodness! There they are!" points out Neema.

Everyone swarms around Kua and Hofu, very, extremely excited. Suddenly, Kipe, Hofu, and Neema leave and walk away without warning anyone.

"What just happened?" asks Kion aloud.

"Don't worry! They're too occupied to steal her!" teases Kua.

"You better watch out! Adrenaline's on the loose!" giggles Kupu. Unfortunately for the girls, Kion is not in a good mood. When he finds Neema nuzzling the two young adults, Kion calls for her to come over.

* * *

"Neema, why were you nuzzling those two?"

"So, I can't nuzzle anyone anymore? Or are you jealous?"

Kion's face reddens out of anger.

"You're not answering my question!"

"Well, we were talking about how exactly they admitted to Kupu and Kua. We were all excited and repeatedly nuzzled each other. I would understand your jealousy if I romantically nuzzled them, but I didn't! Stop acting like this!"

"Like how?"

"You've become so possessive of me! I can't even spend time with my other friends! What is this?"

"You're talking! This is the person who wants me to stay in Rehema, even though you know I have to return to my family!"

"Is it my fault that I don't want you to go? What if your family doesn't remember you? Don't **I** matter more to you?"

"First of all, we're talking about my family, not yours. Second, no. Family matters more than friends."

"Is that all I am to you? A friend?"

"Yes."

"Fine. If that's all you see me as I obviously don't matter."

Neema takes off at full speed.

"Neema? Wait! I didn't mean that!"

Kion sits down, morose.

' _How could I have done this? I love Neema, but I've just broken her heart. I want to go back to my family, but I think I should stay here with her._ ' thinks Kion.

"Grandfather?"

" _Yes, Kion?"_

"What should I do?"

 _"What you do when you hurt someone you love."_

Meanwhile, Neema has run to her secret cave, tears running down her fur.

' _Kion obviously doesn't love me, so I think he should return to his family. He hasn't seen them for 12 years, so he must miss them._ ' thinks Neema.

Neema takes a "short" nap (that ends up being 30 minutes) and wakes up to the sound of paws running on the ground.

"Kion?"

"Neema?"

"I'm so sorry- "

"-no, _I'm_ so sorry- "

"-ladies first."

"Ok, fine." Neema relents. "I think you should return home. You haven't seen your family in 12 years! They love you and miss you! You already figured out what 'Umoja' is, so there's no point in staying!"

"Actually, Neema, I've decided on something else. I'll stay here with you."

"Why?"

"I love you."

Neema is in shock and waits a while before responding. Meanwhile, Kion stares at her nervously, knowing that he just told her his deepest, darkest secret.

"I love you too."

"Really? Why?"

"You tell me first."

"You're kind, strong, beautiful, and so many other things. What about yourself?"

"You're compassionate, brave, handsome, and so many other things as well."

They both happily nuzzle until Mufasa interrupts them.

 _"Finally! I thought this would never happen!"_

Both Kion and Neema blush in embarrassment.

"Grandpa!"

"Mufasa!"

 _"Sorry! Now, what are you going to do?"_

"I've decided that you can go home, and I'll follow you."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course!"

"Then, we should tell King Mshtuko, Queen Aina, and all of our friends the truth."

"Then we can go to your home, finally."

 _"Don't do it,"_ Mufasa says when Kion and Neema are about to nuzzle again. _"There's only so much nuzzling I can bear."_

"Grandpa!"

"Why can't we, Mufasa?"

Mufasa decides to leave at that moment, leaving Kion and Neema alone with each other again.

"Typical Grandpa. Now, come on! We have to tell the others."

* * *

 **1.8k words later, I am finally finished. It's been a year and a week since I published the first chapter of this story and almost 6 months since the last chapter. Thank you so much for your patience.**

 **Now that we have the climax over with, the story will continue with Kion and Neema announcing their "engagement" and leaving for the Pride lands…what will happen next?**

 **See you soon,**

 **Jane the fan.**


	14. Chapter 14 : Departure

**Hi again, everybody!**

 **True to my word, this chapter has been posted 4 days after the previous one. The next one will come in about a week (or more, it depends).**

 **Thank you to Fer444 for your comment, and this chapter has exactly what you wanted!**

 **Anyway, Kion and Neema will have to say a hard goodbye and go on their journey. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Let's get this straight…" King Mshtuko sputters.

"The whole entire 'being a Prince of the Pride lands' thing." Queen Aina adds.

"Your 'Lion Guard' group." sputters Kipe.

"Your 'real family' and 'Umoja'," adds Kua.

"Everything else that relates to your home." Kupu sputters.

"Your 'thing' with Neema," Hofu adds.

"Your 'Grandfather Mufasa and the Roar of the Elders' situation." sputters Msaidi.

"Your 'Great Kings of the Past and strength' issue," adds Kuko.

"Your 'girlfriend or romantic interest', who is our best friend." Usa sputters.

"Your friend's 'strength issue and the hippo' incident," Ki adds.

"You didn't bother to tell anyone but me these things? Why?" Neema questions.

"I didn't want any of you guys to try to stop me or get me home earlier. I've loved every moment I've spent here, but I must go home. Neema's coming with me, but I promise we'll be back."

"Enough with the sentiment!" Neema interrupts, smiling. "Let's enjoy the time we have together!"

Everyone agrees, and the festivities begin.

* * *

Two weeks later, Kion and Neema are ready to leave the place they have called home for 12 years. All 12 of their friends are ready to release them, but many tears have been shed. Group by group, Kion and Neema's caretakes, friends and companions bid them farewell.

"Kion, you were my first friend my age. We've had such great times together, and I hope you return.

"Neema, you were the first sensible person I met. Thank you for all of your wise words and advice."

"Thank you, Kipe. We will miss you as well." Kion answers.

"Kion, you were a great friend and a better person. Neema, you are our sister. We will miss you."

"Thank you, Kua and Kupu. We think of you as sisters as well."

"Kion and Neema, you both accepted me into your group with no question or hesitation. You have changed my life."

"We appreciate everything, Hofu," Kion responds.

"Thank you so much, Hofu!" Neema exclaims.

"You guys are our older siblings. You've taught us so much, and we wouldn't be the amazing teenagers we are today without you." Kuko, Usa, and Ki admit.

"You guys are the younger siblings we've never had. Thank you for everything." Kion and Neema respond affectionately.

"On behalf of all the members of Rehema, we thank you for being part of our pride. Your willingness to help us during this time touched all our hearts. Thank you." Msaidi pronounces.

"We thank the pride for accepting and nourishing us all of these years." Kion and Neema respond.

"As the King and Queen, we formally thank you for associating with Rehema for 12 years. You have proved to be essential parts of the pride and have contributed to its well-being daily. You shall be missed." declare King Mshtuko and Queen Aina, while hugging Kion and Neema.

"We shall miss you as well." Kion and Neema reply.

After waving one final farewell, Kion and Neema begin their two-week journey to the Pride lands.

* * *

As Kion and Neema travel, they acknowledge what their relationship has become.

"Hey, Kion?"

"Yes, Neema?"

"Are we dating, mates, or somewhere in between?"

"Well, Neema, I was thinking that we could become mates in the Pride lands (after settling, of course)."

"Makes sense."

As they enter into the Pride Lands, Kion tells Neema to wait around Pride Rock.

"I have to see if Scar has been defeated yet."

"Ok, then. I'll tell you what I find out at Pride Rock."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

Kion and Neema share a quick, heartfelt nuzzle before going to complete their individual tasks.

As Kion enters into the Outlands, he notices that they are surprisingly empty of one species – lions. All the rest of the animals look at Kion warily before he continues, making sure that no one sees him.

Once Kion returns to Neema, she gives him surprising news as well.

"My family isn't at Pride Rock?"

"No one is. Come on, let's see where they're headed."

"Ok. I didn't see my – or should I say, Fuli's – Guard, so they must be helping a neighboring Pride with something.

"Makes sense. Come on, let's go! I want to meet everyone you've been bragging about for the past 12 years!"

"I'll race you to the border between the Pride Lands and the Outlands!"

"Hey, no fair! I have no idea where that is!"

"Too bad, then!"

A grinning Kion's smirk is wiped off when Neema pushes him out of her way.

* * *

As Kion and Neema approach the border, they are met by rain.

"Great, just great! My fur!"

…

"Kion? What's going on?"

Kion is staring in shock at the scene before him.

"Mom? Dad? Kiara?"

"Kion?" Simba asks.

"You're home!" exclaims Kiara, running up to nuzzle him. "Well, hello there. Who are you?"

"I'm Neema, your brother's…"

"Love interest?" Kion suggests.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. I've heard a lot about you from Kion."

"Well, I haven't heard anything about you! After this is over, we should get to know each other."

"Sure, why not?"

"Kion! Did you find out what 'Umoja' means?" Nala asks while embracing him.

"Unity, because to survive as a Pride, we need to stick together."

"That lesson will help you once we tell you about what you missed while you were gone," adds Simba, also embracing his son.

Kion finally notices the scene before him. Kovu, Vitani, and the Outlanders are standing right next to the Pride Landers, talking.

"What happened?"

"We'll fill you in later. First, some people want to talk to you," explains Kiara.

"You're starting to act like a Queen again!" Kion warns Kiara.

"Oops, I can't help it! Any month now!"

While rolling his eyes, Kion notices Vitani approaching.

"Hello, Vitani. Let me guess, we're family now?"

"You could say that." she grinned. "Especially since Kovu and Kiara are going to be mates soon."

"What?" Kion gasps. "Kovu, is that true?"

"Yep." Kovu answers. "Do you approve?"

"Sure. I know you and Kiara can make the right decisions."

Neema heard a grumble of,

"I leave for 12 years and the world's turned upside-down!", which sent her into spontaneous giggles.

"Oh, hello." Vitani greets Neema.

"Who are you?" Kovu asks.

"I'm Neema- "

"-Kion's love interest. Seriously, he leaves for 12 years and I miss everything!" grumps Kiara.

"Great minds think alike…Kion just said the same thing." Neema says, giggling.

The group lets out a hearty laugh as they start to head back to Pride Rock. All of a sudden two lionesses run towards Kion and nuzzle him.

"Tiifu? Zuri?"

"Oh, _hello_ , Kion!" Tiifu giggles.

"We thought you'd _never_ come back at this rate!" exclaims Zuri.

Neema notices their affection towards him and wraps her tail around Kion's. He returns the gesture and smiles at her, with Neema returning the gesture.

"Who are _you_?" scoffs Tiifu.

"We haven't seen _you_ around these parts!" sneers Zuri.

"I'm Neema, Kion's love interest."

"Hmph!" Tiifu and Zuri exclaim.

As they walk away from the new couple, they bump into two males.

Tiifu gasps,

"Oh, he's so handsome!", gesturing to the one with a honey-colored body, a wax-colored mane, tan paws, and orange sunset eyes.

"What's his name?" Zuri whispers about the one with a peanut-colored body, a copper mane, penny-colored paws, and fire-colored eyes.

The aforementioned lions had been staring at Zuri and Tiifu as well, and Zuri was the first one to break out of her trance.

"I'm Zuri. What's your name?" she asks the copper-maned lion.

"My name's Piga."

"'Scrape?' Interesting."

Meanwhile, Tiifu is having a similar conversation with the wax-maned lion.

"I'm Tiifu, and you're..."

"…Alama."

"'Mark'…I like your name."

"Didn't think a Pride lander would."

"We're _all_ Pride landers now…"

"Thanks for reminding me," Alama states warmly.

"You're welcome."

Their conversations continue as the Pride continues to walk. Upon arriving at Pride Rock, Rafiki greets Kion and Neema ("Ah, finally, I get to see you two together! Mufasa was so excited about both of you!") and announces Kovu and Kiara as mates. Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu roar to the new Pride, who respond by roaring. Then, Kion performs the Roar of the Elders to a cheering crowd, as everyone celebrates his arrival.

After 12 years of struggles and suffering, Kiongozi has returned.

* * *

 **14 chapters into the story and the first main part is over. This will mainly be falling action that goes on for four months in the Pride Lands, and a sequel once this is over with. I'll start delving into different fandoms afterward, but The Lion King is my first FanFiction love.**

 **See you soon,**

 **Jane the fan.**


	15. Settling

**Welcome back, dear readers!**

 **Sorry for taking so long, but we finally have the second part of this story in place. My grammar will be much better, and I've been experimenting with different writing styles. It still sounds like me, though!**

 **Also, did anyone catch the reference to a popular song in the last chapter? Tell me if you did! (I'll wait a bit before revealing the answer.)**

 **The Pride Lands await!**

* * *

Two weeks after the arrival of Kion and Neema, the Pride had finished recovering after the battle and bonding with one another. The lionesses started their hunts again, and Kovu and Kiara were being trained for ruling as well.

Zazu also found a mate in a hornbill called Fadhili, whom Simba and Nala remembered from their childhood. The two had met each other multiple times, but with all of the problems going on, had to stop. Now that the Kingdom was at peace again, the two lovebirds were ecstatic.

One day, Kion had a family meeting with Simba, Nala, Kiara, Vitani, and Neema.

"Son," Simba started. "Your mother, sister, and I decided that we were going to give each of you a present when you returned. They aren't physical gifts, but tokens of our affection towards you. I'll go first.

"I know how you have a close childhood friend called Jasiri."

Kion gulped. "How did you find out about her?"

"Fuli told me."

Kion noted to have a serious talk with Fuli.

"I also know she's a hyena. As my present to you, I will allow you to invite them to the Pride Lands, along with Janja's clan. They have nothing better to do now that Scar is gone."

"May I go and visit her after the meeting is over?"

"Sure, why not? Bring Neema and Vitani along. It might help to have an ex-foreigner and ex-Outlander there."

"We agree." Neema, Vitani, and Kion respond in unison.

"My dear Kion," praises Nala, "My present to you was to allow you to choose any mate you wanted without worrying about betrothals. Your father and sister never liked the idea, and neither did I.

"You've already found someone, so it won't be a problem."

"Thank you," Kion responds while nuzzling Neema.

"My dear brother," Kiara begins. "My present to you is a deal between us."

"Continue?" Kion asks.

"In most kingdoms, any siblings of the future King or Queen are put aside, and that causes problems."

"I would mention Scar, but he brought his trouble onto himself."

"I was thinking that my first child would be the future ruler, and yours could be the next leader of the Lion Guard."

"What happens if they're a girl?" wonders Neema.

"I think that would be perfect. There have been many females in charge of things in the Pride Lands." Kiara responds.

"You're right. We can always ask Rafiki about it."

"Speaking of females, there's the one I have to meet right now." interrupts Kion. "Bye, everyone!"

"Bye!" choruses the group.

* * *

"I haven't been to the Outlands in weeks. Can we stop at a few places?" asks Vitani.

"Sure, why not?" responds Neema.

"Wait…when were you in charge?" wonders Kion.

"Since now," Neema responds, smirking. "Deal with it."

"Fine."

They stop at a river around the border.

"This is where I saw my mom for the last time," Vitani notes, shedding a tear. "She actually acted motherly sometimes, but maybe that was because I was supposed to follow in her footsteps."

The group shuddered at the thought. They next came upon a pile of logs.

"This is where I saw my older brother, Nuka, for the last time. We tried our best to survive in our situation, but he was always there."

Finally, close to their destination, Vitani stopped at a humongous group of anthills.

"This is where we lived, very close to Jasiri, Janja, Ushari…" Vitani trailed off.

"It's ok, Vitani." Neema comforts. "The worst of it is over. I've actually had an experience story to you."

As they swapped survival stories (and managed to laugh at some of them), Kion spotted Jasiri. At the same time, she spotted him.

"Jasiri?"

"Kion?"

Jasiri had grown into a more beautiful hyena, with longer fur and a taller stature. The lion and hyena looked at each other for a few seconds before running to each other in a cheerful embrace.

"I've missed you so much!" Kion exclaims.

"I've missed you, too!" Jasiri responds. "Wait, who's the one next to Vitani?"

"That's my love interest, Neema."

"Oh, really?" There was an edge of bittersweetness at the end of her words. "Can I go talk to her?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Also: Why are you in love with her?"

"Oh, because she is the strongest, bravest, kindest person I know. She's been by my side for 12 years, through good times as well as bad. It also doesn't help that she's breathtakingly beautiful."

"Interesting. See you!"

With that, Jasiri goes to talk to the lioness who's stolen her love's heart.

"Hi, Vitani!"

"Hello, Jasiri!"

"I'll ask Kion about why you're here later. Oh, who are _you_?" Jasiri asks, hiding her disdain.

"I'm Neema, Kion's love interest."  
"Interesting. Kion and I have been very close friends since we were young."

"So I've heard. He talks fondly of you."

"Oh, really?" Hope fills up inside of Jasiri's heart. "When he was talking about you to me, he talked an awful lot about your outer beauty."

"Makes sense. It's something about him that I find endearing. Has he told you the big news yet?"

"No," Jasiri responds, giving up on the idea that she could win back Kion. "What is it?"

"Ask him," Neema answers, smiling. "It's really good!"

After getting the information, the lions visit Jasiri's clan.

"More hyenas are joining, but I'm still the leader," informs Jasiri. "Madoa, Tunu, and Wema will be so excited to meet you guys again!"

"Kion!" The three mentioned hyenas exclaim. Tunu and Wema are adolescents now, and Madoa has slimmed down and become prettier.

"This is Madoa's mate, Imara."

"Hello, Kion. I have heard a lot of good things about you."

"Your name means 'firm' or 'solid', right? It matches you."

"Thank you."

Imara has plum-colored eyes and curly fur at the top of his head. His build is strong, with defined muscle peeking out.

"Imara joined our pride a while ago with a few others. It adds to the list of people fighting for my hand." Jasiri sighs. "They're all great friends and partners, nothing more."

"I understand," sympathizes Kion. "Tiifu and Zuri threw themselves at me until they found other ex-Outlanders."

"Well," Jasiri interrupts. "We accept your proposition. I'm sure King Simba approved, right?"

"Yes."

"We'll be at Pride Rock in a week. I need to get ready to say goodbye."

There is a reflective silence as the lovebirds and their relative continue their journey.

"I think Jasiri used to like me," states Kion as the three return to Pride Rock.  
"I agree. Some of the things she told me were suspicious," adds Neema.

"She must have recovered because he was a lot nicer to you both afterward," suggests Vitani.

As the group returns to Pride Rock, they also have the perfect opportunity to really get to know each other. They really feel like family by the time they have arrived.

* * *

A week later, Zazu and Fadhili come up to Kion and Neema with good news.

"Leave us alone!" Kion mumbles, swatting Zazu away. "We are sleeping."

"We _were_ sleeping," Neema giggles as she separates herself from Kion. "It might be important!"

Kion grumbles, reaching for Neema. "No! You're my headrest! Stay here!"

Neema yanks him up, earning another grumble.

"Ah, young and in love." Fadhili giggles.

"Anyway, your Lion Guard returned from helping the Night Pride with a mission."

"Really?" Kion asks, recovering from his slumber. "I can't wait to see them again!"

"Now he's awake," grumbles Neema.

"I haven't seen them in forever."

"It's only been 12 years!"

"Are you jealous, Neema?"

"No, that takes up too much energy."

This earns a hearty laugh from the group, while Neema rolls her eyes.  
"Let's go!"

By the time the sun has started rising, Kion sees four familiar but changed faces. Fuli has become longer and leaner, with more spots and a more beautiful face. Ono has a longer beak and has also grown in size. Beshte has grown as well, reaching the size of his dad. His face has become more rugged and handsome as well. Bunga (last but not least!) has grown, giving him a fiercer face and a stronger build.

As the strongest animals in the Pride Lands see each other again, there is a very happy reunion.

"Kion!" shouts Bunga.

"I've missed you so much!"

"You should've seen the fight with Scar! It was epic!"

"No, it wasn't," a voice retorts. "It was horrible! Welcome back, Kion."

"Hey, Ono!"

"I can't believe you're finally back!" Beshte exclaims, tackling Kion.

"Me neither!"

"Oh my goodness, Kion, thank goodness you're back! Dealing with these three has aged me 10 years!" Fuli laments.

"Well, you don't look a day over 16!" Kion retorts.

"Ugh, I won't miss your twisted sense of humor."

"Yes, you will!"

"Hmph. Anyway, who is _she_?" Fuli mutters, acknowledging Neema.

"I'm Kion's love interest, Neema."

"Hel _lo_ ," Fuli responds dryly.

"Hello. You must be Bunga, right?"

"Yep! I'm happy Kion didn't forget about **me**!"

"Yet he forgot about _me_ ," grumbles Fuli.

"What was that, Fuli?" Ono asks.

No response.

"It's nice to meet you, Neema."

"You too, Ono."

"Congrats, Kion and Neema!"

"Thank you, Beshte." the couple responds in tandem.

Kion and The Guard swap stories while Neema listens intently.

"I'm just happy that our _real_ Leader is back again," Fuli comments as she approaches Kion.

"Aren't you _all_ happy?" Neema retorts while nuzzling Kion.

Fuli is about to growl when she sees the looks on Kion's and Neema's faces.

'I've been absolutely terrible! If Kion doesn't love me, I shouldn't throw myself at him. Then I'd just be like Machuka or Badili.'

Fuli shuddered at the thought. Machuka was constantly throwing himself at her, even though she repeatedly told him to stop. Badili wasn't as bad, just annoying. If not for the Guard, things could have been very different.

"Fuli? Are you ok?" asks Neema. "You've seemed out of it since you saw me."

"I'm fine," Fuli responds. "Sorry for being so rude earlier. Wait, how did you know?"

"From the stories Kion's told me about you, you're normally a lot nicer." Neema giggles. Fuli laughs as well.

"Anyway, enough small talk. I have a serious issue." Bunga claims.

"Let me guess. Termites?"

"Very funny, Kion." retorts Bunga, ignoring the others laughing at him. "Have you heard that both Beshte and Ono have mates? Meanwhile, I'm still single!"

"This is a disaster because he won't stop complaining about it, by the way." snarks Ono. "My mate's name is Karimu, and we met when I went to visit my family one day. We were actually friends before I joined the Lion Guard, and we've become closer ever since."

"Her name means 'generous'? That's so sweet!" gushes Neema.

"I could get used to having Neema around. Fuli is so anti-romantic, it's scary!" Bunga jokes, inciting laughter from the group.

"My mate's name is Apendaye. She actually admired me for a while, but I didn't know. It was when I started training to take over my dad's role that I met her…and the rest is history."

"That's so sweet! Apendaye means 'loving', right?" Beshte nods, allowing Neema to continue. "Let me guess: Fuli is not interested in anyone at the moment, and Bunga's having love problems."

"How did you know?" ask the honey badger and cheetah in awe.

"I could see the looks on your faces when Ono and Beshte were talking. So, Bunga, who is this lovely lady?"

"Her name's Mzuri. I met her when I was going to visit my uncles."

"Of course. What a 'noble' name." Kion cracks, to the laughter of everyone but Bunga.

"This is serious!" Bunga interrupts, upset. "I went to go introduce myself to her, but she scratched me on the nose! Can you believe that?"

"Yes." Fuli quipped, much to Bunga's dismay.

"Anyway, after asking around-"

"-it was literally a mission Bunga assigned us on-" adds Ono.

"-whatever. As I was saying, I-"

"-we!-"

"-shut up, Fuli! Nobody was asking you!" Fuli giggles.

"Hmph. Anyway, she didn't have any parents, and no Timon or Pumbaa, so she had to raise herself. It wasn't easy, but that explains her reaction towards me."

"Bunga, a threat? I'd like to see that." Fuli retorts.

"Kion and Fuli quit it! You two will be the death of me!"

"Or will Mzuri the Noble?" Kion adds.

"Ugh! Why do I even bother?"

As Bunga leaves the area, the Guard shares one more laugh before splitting up.

"That was nice. I had no idea all of you were so lively!"

"Really, it's Fuli, Bunga, and I. Everyone else is calm."

"Anyway, I was thinking of an idea to clear things up with some of the other females."

"Continue?"

"I was thinking of a night with just us, so we can bond. Half of them had a crush on you!"

"You have a point. Who's going?"

"Fuli, Jasiri, Kiara, Vitani, Tiifu, and Zuri."

"Good luck with that."

"I'll just say that you approve of the idea. It'll be perfect!"

"Good luck!"

"I'll need it for sure."

The couple nuzzles before continuing their journey to Pride Rock.

* * *

A week later, the aforementioned group meets at a huge cave near Pride Rock.

"So, what are we doing here again?" Tiifu grumbles.

"Raise your paw if you hated me," Neema responds dryly.

"Um, my question?"

"We'll get to that later.

Most of the girls raise their paws.

"Great. Let's start with you, Tiifu."

"Well, I liked Kion for a long time, so when I saw you with him, I blew my top."

"Understandable. Do you still hate me?"

"It just feels that you're flaunting your position in the Pride, and I feel offended."

"Sorry about that. It was kind of my revenge on you if you didn't notice."

"I noticed. Anyway, isn't it Zuri's turn now?"

"You just seemed like the stuck-up and snobby type. At first, I wanted to get connected to the Royal Family because they were royals, but now I know that they're just amazing people."

"Jasiri?"

"Kion was the first kind lion that I met, so he was very special to me. Seeing you 'stealing' him from me was more than I could bear."

"Fuli? I hope you guys are listening because this is going to get interesting."

"Kion's my partner, and the person I feel closest to (other than Ono) in the Guard. We've spent so much time together that he feels like a brother (and felt closer than a brother) to me. So, when I saw someone with a super-close relationship with him, I felt my position was threatened."

"One thing that Kion was right about is that all of you guys are super-intelligent. Tiifu and Zuri, who are those guys who are always hanging around you two?"

"Um, the guy around me usually is Piga. He was an Outlander, and we're dating."

"That's cute! What about you, Tiifu?"

"His name is Alama, and we're thinking of becoming mates soon."

"That's nice. Kiara, Vitani, care to share why you've never hated me?"

"I'll go first." Vitani states. "You seemed friendly, and you weren't a threat to me in any way. You make Kion so happy, I can't but help to feel happy as well."

"Thank you. Kiara?"

"Seeing my brother in love warmed my heart. Seeing that a kind and compassionate girl loved him as well was even better. Besides, we're sisters. Hating each other would have been too exhausting."

The girls all giggle at that, and after inviting Madoa and Nala, continue their conversations long into the night.

They are going to need a strong bond to survive for the next few months.

* * *

 **Longest chapter ever, and it was totally worth it!**

 **What's up next for the females in the Pride Lands? What could be harder than everything they've faced so far?**

 **We'll just have to wait and see.**

 **See you later,**

Jane the fan.


	16. Action!

**Shockingly, I don't have anything to say.**

 **Just kidding!**

 **Once again, thank you to all of the wonderful people who have viewed, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! It means so much to me! Also, thank you for your patience (I can be a terrible writer** **).**

 **Also, to Calvin:**

 **I think the answer is in Chapters 2 and 3, but just in case I'm wrong:**

 **Simba and Nala sent him to a Kingdom in the south, where Tojo and his wife rule. Since they can't have children, Kopa became their heir. (I like Kopa, so this was just an excuse for him not to die** **).**

 **Anyway, the Pride Lands await!**

* * *

A week later, many events in the Pride Landers' lives are lining up.

Kovu and Kiara are officially becoming mates since the ceremony was rushed earlier. The Lion Guard will begin to patrol around again, after recovering from their mission in the Night Pride's lands. Jasiri and her Clan are arriving in the Pride Lands, even though Janja's clan denied.

All of this is supposed to happen in one day, so the Pride Landers are terrified.

"This isn't going to work!" Kiara exclaims.

"Calm down. We'll make it." Kion reassures.

The dreaded morning arrives, and the Guard goes to the Outlands. Jasiri's clan is escorted by the Guard to their new home, where they settle down easily.

"Two things down, one to go." Kiara chants.

"Neema, you encourage her," Kion complains. "She's impossible."

"It's ok. Everything will be just fine."

"Thank you."

"Wait…how? No wonder I love you."

"I know."

Kovu and Kiara are sent to different places to prepare, with other groups of people hunting, preparing Pride Rock, and fretting.

"I'm taking a vacation after this drama is over!" Zazu exclaims.

"You said it!" Fadhili responds.

Finally, the night arrives. Bunga invites Mzuri, who shockingly accepts (after being bribed by termites). Apendaye and Karimu also come, and Kion and Neema get introduced. Alama and Piga keep Tiifu and Zuri entertained, while Kovu, Kiara, Simba, and Nala have a discussion.

"You are mates now, and you have the choice of bearing a cub." Simba states.

"I'd like a cub." Kovu answers.

"Kiara, don't be pressured into doing anything," Nala adds.

"Maybe we'll have a cub later," Kiara responds.

"That's fine with me." Kovu agrees.

"In the past, royal couples were forced to have a cub right after marriage. It seems too sudden for us, so we decided to let you wait." Simba explains.

"Thank you, Dad! Bye!" Kiara shouts before going to the festivities.

* * *

A week after the festivities are over, the Guard spots a small group of hyenas heading for Pride Rock.

"Who are they?" Neema wonders as she sees them.

"Let's interrogate them!" Kion pushes.

"Hello. My name is Fahari."

"Hmm, let me guess…" Bunga begins. "You have lots of pride, you have a joyful cackle (see what I did there?), and you're lacking a home."

The Guard and the hyenas laugh at Bunga's wordplay.

"That is true. Our home was taken over by a larger group of hyenas, and we heard about a group here."

"Do you come in peace?" Fuli questions.

"Of course, why not?" Fahari answers calmly.

"We'll introduce you to the King and Queen, but first, come with us to the Watering Hole."

Neema and Jasiri run up to the group.

"I saw the new group of hyenas from Pride Rock. I got Jasiri just in case." Neema explains. "Jasiri?"

"What happened?"

"Oh, nothing," Neema responds while giving Kion a look.

"We're going to talk later, right?"

"You know it! So, where are we headed?"

"The Watering Hole, right, Fahari? Right?"

"Oh, yes, yes, of course!"

"My dearest Neema, I understand your thoughts completely."

"I knew you'd come around!"

"Is she your mate?" Fahari asks.

"You could say so." Kion answers while Neema shoves him.

"We are having the ceremony soon, aren't we?"

"Ugh, you're impossible."

* * *

After the new group gets a drink from the Watering Hole, Neema and Jasiri head to Pride Rock to inform Simba and Nala.

The group meets the King and Queen halfway to Pride Rock.

"Hello, Your Majesties."

"Please, call us Simba and Nala." Nala responds.

"We heard you wanted to find a home here?" Simba asks.

"Yes. Will we be allowed to?" Fahari asks.

"For the time being. We'll see if you can stay in a week."

"Thank you!" Fahari answers.

"Jasiri, would you mind showing our new guests where they will be staying?" Nala smirks.

"No, not at all." Jasiri answers quickly.

"Bye! See you two later!" Neema shouts.

"Bye!"

As soon as they are out of hearing range, Neema starts squealing.

"Oh, Kion, did you see how they were looking at each other?"

"Yes, I think they were very starstruck by each other."

"So, Fuli, who are we going to get you with?"

Fuli chokes on her spit before answering.

"No one, thanks. I'm fine right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Kion, can we continue patrolling? Your mate here's getting on my nerves."

"Of course." Kion laughs. "Bye, Neema!"

"Hmph!"

Meanwhile, Jasiri and Fahari are having a very good time.

"Have you ever admired someone?" Fahari asks.

"Well, I admired Kion for a time."

"The Leader of the Lion Guard? Why?"

"We were close friends during our childhood, and I admired him a lot. Kion was the first lion I knew that was kind to me."

"I see. What happened?"

"After Kion returned, he brought Neema with him. I was jealous for a bit, but I got over it."

"That's good."

"What part?" Jasiri teases. "Me getting over Kion or not being jealous of Neema?"

Fahari blushes under his canopy of fur. He has a tuft of blue-gray fur at the top of his head, which has eggplant-colored eyes. Fahari has iron-colored fur everywhere else, with smoke-colored paws. Fahari has a handsome figure, which is lean and strong.

"Both, I guess."

They both laugh at the statement before someone interrupts them.

"Could I talk to Jasiri for a moment? Alone?"

"Janja? Aren't you supposed to be in the Outlands?"

"We need to talk. Now."

"Are you sure you want to go alone, Jasiri? I wouldn't want him to hurt you!" Fahari questions, glaring at Janja.

"I'll be fine, I promise." Jasiri licks him on the cheek. "See you later!"

"See you!" Fahari responds in a daze.

"What's so important?"

"I have something I want to tell you. Ever since I saw you in the outlands, I thought I hated you. I mean, you were all into that 'Circle of Life' thing, and I was with Scar. Now, though, I realize that it wasn't hatred. It was the opposite."

"I'm sorry, but after all that you've done to me and my group, I don't feel the same way."

As Janja starts to approach Jasiri, Fahari enters.

"I think Jasiri said 'no', so leave her alone."

"Fine, but you will regret this one day."

As Janja leaves angrily, Fahari checks up on Jasiri.

"Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for caring, though." Jasiri says while snuggling against Fahari.

As the sun sets across the Pride lands tonight, two happy souls have found each other.

* * *

The next day, Bunga calls the Guard and Neema in for an "emergency meeting".

"Let's play 'Twenty Questions and Answers'!" Neema exclaims. "We get to examine Bunga's predicament in 20 questions and answers!"

"I'll go first." Kion starts. "Is it about Mzuri? Yes."

"Is Bunga being overdramatic? Yes." Fuli continues.

"Is Mzuri being cold towards him again? Yes." Ono adds.

"Is Bunga hopelessly in love? Yes." Beshte chuckles.

"Is Mzuri yet to realize the aforementioned fact? Yes." Neema finishes. "15 more to go! We'll continue in The Lair."

"Thank you so much for coming to this emergency meeting!" Bunga begins. "Before we begin, do you have any questions?"

"Is this meeting pointless? Yes." Neema begins.

"Is Bunga just trying to get under our skin? We will never know." Kion adds.

"Are we in for an hour of endless boredom? Yes." Ono continues.

"Wait, what's happening?" Bunga asks.

"Nothing," Beshte states quickly. "That counts, right?"

"Yes, and so does this," Neema assures.

"Hmph. Anyway, onto the _real_ issue here." Bunga interrupts.

"What issue?" Fuli questions.

"There's no issue." Kion continues. "9 to go."

"Whatever. So, I was thinking of inviting Mzuri to hang out with us for a day."

"Let me guess," starts Neema. "She'll be amazed by your hard work and fall head over heels for you, right?"

"Exactly!" Bunga exclaims.

"8 to go," states Kion.

"So, are you guys going to help me or not?"

"Do we have to?" complains Fuli.

"Yes. As fellow members of the Guard, you have to help me."

"7 to go," Ono adds. "Bunga has helped us a bunch of times."

"You've got a point, Bunga. Count us in!" Beshte assures.

"Ok, I was thinking of letting her come tomorrow."

"What do you guys think?" Neema asks.

"I think it's a good idea. Fuli?"

"Sounds good to me. 5 to go."

"What are you guys doing?"

"We don't know. What **are** we doing?" the group exclaims.

"We're finished!" Neema exclaims.

Bunga sighs.

"See you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye, Bunga!"

* * *

The next morning, Bunga is a mess.

"Do I look ok? Do I sound sweet enough?"

"Bunga's reminding me of how you used to be when we were teenagers." Neema remarks.

Kion laughs.

"I was a mess back then!"

"I know."

"Hey!"

"Sorry to interrupt your important banter, but we have more serious issues to deal with! Is my fur clean?"

"You're crazy." Fuli answers. "I promise, I will never go crazy about anyone in this way."

"Yeah, right." Ono deadpans. "Remember how you were before Kion returned?"

 _"Oh my goodness! He's back? Do I look ok? Do I sound confident enough? Is my fur clean?"_ Beshte mimics.

"Hey!" Fuli exclaims. "I didn't sound like _that_!"

"I'm pretty sure she did." Kion states. "Oh, she's coming!"

Bunga has a small mental breakdown while Mzuri approaches.

"Bunga, is **this** what you dragged me out here for?"

"Um, yes?" Bunga answers nervously.

"Well, it's amazing! I didn't know that your friends were so cool!"

"What about me?"

"Oh, I guess I can deal with you." Mzuri sighs. "Anyway, could you tell me more about this 'Lion Guard' thing, since I only see two lions here?"

As Bunga explains the history of the Pride lands to Mzuri, Neema notices a change in Mzuri's behavior. Instead of acting uppity and brash, she seems to be treating Bunga a lot more nicely, even though half of their conversation is arguing.

"Is it just me, or does Mzuri look like she _cares_?" Kion asks.

"You just noticed?" Neema responds.

"Don't get mad at me for being unobservant!"

"I won't."

"Excuse me, you two, but don't we have to go on patrol?" Fuli rudely interrupts.

"Oh, sorry," Kion says.

"I'll take Mzuri to Pride Rock. See you guys later!" Neema says.

As the two groups go their separate ways, Mzuri starts gushing over Bunga.

"After he stopped being annoying, he was sweet!"

"He's so funny and kind…not to mention handsome."

"He's so talented! I had no idea he had done so much for the Pride lands!"

Neema shakes her head.

 _'I had no idea Bunga could turn himself into such a hero.'_ Neema ponders. _'It worked, though! I have a good feeling about this.'_

* * *

Neema should have not felt so good three days ago.

At least, that's what Makucha and Badili were saying.

The day after Mzuri and Bunga had finally hit it off, two new cheetahs appeared in the Pride lands – well, just outside the border. They summoned for Fuli and had held private meetings for the past two days. Makucha and Badili were devastated, but the two new cheetahs were very fit and strong – and they were not afraid to fight them.

Currently, Neema and the Guard were trying to combat this problem.

"How about I become the Fastest for a while, at least until Fuli finally figures herself out?"

"Of course! It's a great idea!" chorus the boys.

All of a sudden, Fuli finally runs up to the group.

"Guys, I have an important announcement."

"What?" asks Neema.

"I've fallen in love."

* * *

 **I apologize for that terrible cliffhanger, but I just had to. More details about Fuli's important announcement will be made in the next chapter. I suffered from writer's block for a few days, but it eventually blew over.**

 **Thank you for everything,**

Jane the fan.


End file.
